Bury the Light
by Nopride4531
Summary: Sequel to Dark Doesn't Always Mean Evil. Henry Sturges has lost nearly everyone he cares about, save for one person. A girl, that is. But when an old enemy of his returns to wreak havoc across the country, he'll make damn sure that nothing happens to her. However, that proves to be harder than it sounds, especially when things aren't always what they seem. Henry/OC.
1. Introduction

**Hello one and all! Welcome to Bury the Light, aka: the sequel to Dark Doesn't Always Mean Evil (which, btw, has to have been read in order to really understand this fic. However, if you haven't read it, don't worry)! Hooray! *sets off fireworks and sparklers***

**Alrighty now, before we begin, there's some announcements. *pulls out list* *ahem* So this is going to be mainly based on the movie, but it's going to have an antagonist from the book (you'll find out who soon enough). The mysterious S will also be revealed and it will finally be known who got Olivia stuck in this mess in the first place :)**

**Quick heads up: there will be multiple OC's involved, but only about three or four really play a significant part. I hope you guys don't mind.**

**As another addition (and I know this will make a lot of you very happy), there is a pairing in this fic. I'm not going to say who the lucky person is to be Henry's girlfriend (take an educated guess and I'm sure you'll figure it out), but I will leave it at this: Henry/OC.**

**Keep in this mind that this pairing is going to happen eventually. Make that with an emphasis on 'eventually'.**

**Alrighty let's see... Talk about basis... Check. Talk about antagonist... Check. S... Check. Mention but indirectly give away who Henry's going to be in a relationship... Check. Rightful ownership!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter or any of its characters. I do, however, own all of the OC's used.**

**Check.**

**So it seems that everything's covered. In three, two, one**

**Let's commence!**

* * *

_Hey you_

_Don't help them to bury the light..._

_Don't give in without a fight._

* * *

_What felt like dark water surged around him as he struggled to swim to the edge of consciousness. Pain reverberated throughout his body, numbing his arms and legs and making it impossible to move at all. His chest and neck felt as if they were on fire and craning his head to focus his straining eyes took too much energy than it should have._

_He couldn't help but wonder if he was dying._

_But where were the angels singing in the choir? The white light to guide him to the golden gates? Or what about the deceased members of his family? Weren't they supposed to surround him and help?_

_"You're not dying, if that's what you think."_

_His pathetic attempt to push his senses into overdrive failed and he could only make a thin gasping sound._

_"W-Wh-Wh," he tried, but then the wind left him as an incredible weight settled on his chest._

_"I wouldn't try talking. To make things easier on you, my friend, I'll answer the questions I typically get asked and if some of them were yours, then it's a win-win."_

_No response._

_"Well then, I'll take that as my cue. My name? Unimportant. You'll find out soon enough once you're on your feet again. What am I doing? Well good sir, I should think you could say that I'm saving your life. After all, what did you have? No wife, no kids, no house; you've been living at work in the bathrooms. This... This can teach you that there's a whole world out there... and it's ours for the taking. Do you understand me?"_

_Silence._

_"Never mind, don't answer that. I'm sure you can, even through the pain, am I right?"_  
_The weight on his chest was lifted and a strong force applied to his ribcage caused him to roll over. He cried out, but even that reflex hurt like the Devil._

_"Sorry about that, chap. It's been a while since I've gone through this myself and... well let's just say that I've... lost the experience."_

_And then cool breath was right next to his ear._

_"I think we're going to be in for a good time."_

* * *

My eyes shot open as the darkness faded and morning light surged in through my window. Propping myself up on my elbow, I leaned over and checked the clock on the table next to my bed.

7:05.

Aka: '_I shouldn't be awake for another six hours o'clock_.'

I groaned and heaved myself into a sitting position, nearly smashing the hell out of my head in the process because of a support beam that I haven't gotten around to fixing. I blinked blearily around my room, taking note of the jackets, socks, shirts, pants, whatever that had miraculously missed the clothes hamper over the last week. Shuffling over to the mirror on my dresser, I kicked multiple said items in the general direction of the closet and tiredly leaned my arms against the mahogany frame.

I looked like Hell.

Ever since I let my hair grow out a couple years ago, it behaved even less properly than it had back when it was cut pixie style. Now, snarled, angry light brown curls framed my face and I grabbed my brush to attempt to tame it. Unfortunately, this only ended up with it getting stuck in a massive tangle and because I have no patience whatsoever, I decided to leave it there.

Quickly, I pulled on some dark blue jeans with my favorite silver studded belt and grabbed a Green Day shirt off the floor to wear. I pulled it over my head and stumbled to open the door, cursing the early morning for my lack of coordination. I rolled my shoulders back and stood up straight before heading down the stairs toward the kitchen, where the rest of my family was most likely already dressed and alert like the crazy people they are.

Sure enough, when I reached the bottom of the steps, my dad was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. He didn't even look up when I walked in, eyes half lidded and mouth partly open like I'd just gotten a lobotomy. As I poured myself some of the leftover caffeinated drink and sat down across from him, he finally chose a time to speak.

"You know, you missed the casting call for Zombie Land and Frankenstein. Shame too, 'cuz you woulda had 'em with that appearance."

His malachite green eyes met my irritated stare and he chuckled, absently scratching at the slight stubble he was getting on his face.

"I'm just saying, kid. You look like a cross between..."

"I got what you meant the first time Dad," I said and promptly singed my mouth as I took a sip of too hot coffee. "And ha freakin' ha."

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he reached over the table and grabbed what I assumed to be today's mail. He tossed two envelopes at me and then went back to the newspaper.

"Those came for you just a few minutes ago."

I put down my drink and examined the letters, happily noting that there wasn't anything to be too alarmed about, like an eviction notice from my dorm at Stanford for... Never mind.

"Wow I'm surprised... They're actually not opened this time."

"Don't be a smart ass kiddo. I've already got your brother coming down from Washington for the summer and believe me, that's enough as it is."

I dropped the mail and stared at him, sure that my face was wearing a deer caught in head lights expression.

"_Daryl's_ coming?" I asked, a whine barely detectable in my voice. "But I thought you said that..."

"Just read your damn mail before I burn it on the stove."

I leaned my head back until I was staring up at the ceiling, struggling to keep from saying the retort that was ripe on my lips. To aid this challenge, I tore open the first envelope (surprisingly avoiding paper cuts) and pulled out the letter that was inside.

'_Olivia,_

_I'm sorry for not calling or texting you, but my phone is now literally swimming with the fishes and I haven't memorized your number so I couldn't use anyone else's._

_To get to the point, the reason I haven't been in San Fran for the last couple weeks is because I've been... Tracking something, I guess. When you get this, I'll probably be in the city and I need you to be ready by 7:30 the day this letter arrives._

_I'll explain everything later. But for now, I just need you to trust me._

_-H'_

I glanced over my shoulder at the clock on the oven and jumped up out of my chair.

7:15.

"Son of a bitch!" I exclaimed and practically fell to the floor in my hasty attempt to make a run for the stairs.

"Clutz," my dad muttered and propped his feet up on the table. "What's got you all worked up?"

"I uh, just remembered that a friend and I are going to the... Mall," I said, pathetically trying to cover my tracks. "I gotta get ready."

"Good luck with that. Oh, by the way, you've got a brush in your..."

"I know Dad!"

I scrambled up to my room and shut the door, yanking the nearly broken brush out of my fish-net like hair and savagely pulling it through. When it was more or less tame, I quickly grabbed my black leather purse and checked to make sure that I still had money left over from my last paycheck (which will really be my last, considering the manager of the stupid store fired me for yelling at a customer). Once that was done, I grabbed my boots and socks and raced back down the stairs.

"Hey Liv, there's a man outside with sunglasses and a leather jacket. Should I get the shot gun or not?"

"No Dad," I said and shooed him away from the door. "That's my friend."

"Oh... Well... No going over to his house."

"Dad!"

"Messing with you kiddo. Have fun."

I rolled my eyes and opened the door, allowing myself to step in to the unknown future that lay ahead.

* * *

**Right, so again, this is just the introduction. Sorry this is up so late, it's just I had no time whatsoever to work on it. Anyways, we'll get into the plot I. The next chapter. Until then, adios!**

**Oh and please review and let me know how this chapter was.**

**-Nopride**


	2. Calling All Demons

**Hello everyone and welcome back! First of all, thanks for all the reviews! I am absolutely astounded by the amount I got for just the first chapter. You guys rock! **

**Oh and if I miss anyone in responding to the reviews, I am deeply sorry. For some reason, my computer has been acting strange with the numbers and stuff.**

**Anywho, on with the fic!**

**A Fan: A Supernatural/Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter crossover you say? Can't say that I haven't thought about it lol. **

**Alleygirl24: Haha welcome back my friend :) Don't worry, I'm sure we've all had our fangirl moments over Henry lol. Hope you like this update!**

**AngelVamp6688: Haha I'm glad that you liked it! Here's the next chapter :)**

**Annika Kisha: Haha her dad is quite awesome :) Thanks for your review!**

**Asia: I try to update every week on Sundays, but sometimes it's on Mondays :)**

**Boyishanimeweirdofreak: Haha I'm glad that you like her dad :) sorry about the cliffhangers lol!**

**Doyle0915: Thanks for reviewing :) Hope you like this!**

**Extreme Optimist: Hey there Extreme! As a matter of fact, I have missed your reviews lol :) You want answers? You'll just have to wait and see my friend...**

**Harrylee94: I cannot reveal who the people at the beginning were, but you'll find out soon enough haha. Here ya go!**

**Julie Winchester: Who says it will be that pairing? *looks around knowing that secret has been found out* lol :)**

**Luneth Gray: Aww thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**MissWisy: Thank you! Here's the next update!**

**RTVampireKilljoy: Glad you liked it and here you go!**

**Supernatural Fan: Haha I love her dad too. Hey, what did you think of the Walking Dead mid-season finale? I was freaking out! lol**

**Xxxemoxbeccaxxx: Hahaha hope you like this!**

* * *

_Previously on Bury the Light..._

_"Hey Liv, there's a man outside with sunglasses and a leather jacket. Should I get the shot gun or not?"_

_"No Dad," I said and shooed him away from the door. "That's my friend."_

_"Oh... Well... No going over to his house."_

_"Dad!"_

_"Messing with you kiddo. Have fun."_

_I rolled my eyes and opened the door, allowing myself to step in to the unknown future that lay ahead._

* * *

Now

Henry was casually leaning against the hood of his car when I raced outside, eyes nearly blinded by the rising sun. He chuckled once when I almost fell flat on my face due to my morning lack of coordination and I scowled. After I'd regained my balance, I flipped him off and resettled my purse on my shoulder, trying to gain back some dignity.

"Think you'll get a gold medal for that performance?" He asked as I approached the classic car. "I give it a 7.5 or an 8."

"Oh ha ha, you just think you're so funny," I muttered and yanked the passenger door open. "Just shut up and let's go."

He smiled and got behind the wheel while I slowly sat down. Leaning my head against the closed window, I saw my dad standing at the entryway of the house, a serious expression on his face. For a brief moment, he locked eyes with Henry and his stance shifted so that his arm was behind his back, almost as if something was concealed behind it. They both remained that way until Henry turned the key and started the car, never looking completely away. My dad shook his head, dropped his gaze, and shut the door a little more forcefully than necessary. Through the open kitchen window, I could just barely see him pull out the iPhone that he's practically in love with (Siri is like his second wife) and put it to his ear.

Weird.

Before I could even think about this strange scenario, Henry picked the worst/best moment to drive away. I sat back in my seat and turned to look at him, a questioning expression on my face.

"What the Hell was that?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Can't say for sure, but I think your father doesn't like me."

He spoke without taking his eyes off the road and I frowned.

"There something I should know?"

"Not in the least."

I sighed irritably and began going through my purse as a way of preventing myself from smacking his head, which probably wouldn't accomplish anything except me going to the hospital for a sprained wrist. The thought of how guilty I could make the World's Biggest Jerk feel kept my mind preoccupied to the point that I didn't even notice the piece of paper that was folded neatly in my purse until it sliced my fingers.

I winced and struggled to ignore the stinging sensation as I pulled what seemed to be a note out into the light. Henry glanced over at me and, upon seeing my bleeding hand, moved as far away from me as the car would allow and rolled down the windows.

"Quit acting so Edward Cullen-ish," I hissed and he glared at me.

"Stop being Bella and I will."

"...Please tell me you didn't read those books."

"Not just no, but _Hell_ no."

I smiled and unfolded the paper, not knowing what it held. Directly after the last crease was smoothed, a sensation of dread welled up in my chest as I recognized the terrifyingly familiar writing.

_'Olivia,_

_Words cannot describe how truly sorry I am. I know that you thought you were done; to be honest, so did we._

_Seems as though we were both wrong._

_But now, I and many others need someone we can trust more than ever. At fourteen years old, you helped to take down an entire army of some of the most powerful beings in the universe. That, Sunshine, is pretty damn incredible and it further shows me that you're someone who can be turned to in desperate circumstances._

_This, my friend, is one of those times._

_Henry has already inadvertently been briefed, having 'discovered' our current situation on his own. We haven't spoken with him directly (most of us are uncomfortable with the idea of talking to one of Them), but he can tell you everything you need to know just as well as I could, if not better since you trust him more._

_This may seem strange and maybe even terrifying, but we ourselves don't have much info on the problem. We just got wind of it a couple months ago and solid details are still far and few. But if you take anything from this letter, anything at all, let it be this:_

_Whatever's happening is big. Destruction of the country big._

_We need your help, Kid. Be damned if you refuse._

_Good luck._

_-S'_

Son. Of. A. _Bitch_.

"Eviction notice from Stanford?" Henry asked when he saw my ashen face.

I could tell that he was trying to make light of what he thought was pretty bad news, but all it did was increase my anxiety further.

"N-no," I stammered, dropping the blood stained note on my lap. "And how do you know about that?"

"I turn on the TV from time to time. Brilliant by the way."

This time, I almost cracked a grin, but it was stopped by the train wreck known as my thought process.

"Henry, what's with the sudden visit? Usually you're a complete assbutt and only call or text. What's so important, or bad, that it was deserving of a surprise appearance?"

Emotions warred in his expression, mostly being deliberation and apprehension. He briefly shut his eyes, taking a deep breath through his teeth at the same time. When he finally looked over at me, I could see that the upcoming revelation was bad.

"I'll explain everything in a few minutes... It's not really something to be told in a car."

* * *

Fifteen minutes saw us sitting at a window table in a Starbucks about one mile from my house. Even though I had coffee not an hour ago, I'm seriously addicted to the heavily caffeinated, spaz-attack inducing drink and it took no time at all for me to decide that I wanted some. Henry, being the ever so polite gentleman that he is (ha, right), paid the three bucks for me before I could even pull out my wallet.

Aw.

Then, despite his halfhearted protests, I all but shoved a young couple out of the way in order to get the last available table. I ignored his disapproving gaze, pointing out that it was already well established that I'm rude. He laughed in agreement and pulled out his laptop while I blistered the roof of my mouth with coffee.

Which brings us to now.

"So, whatever you're going to tell me couldn't have been said in the car, but a Starbucks is the perfect place?" I asked as I put my cup down with a bit of resentment directed at it for my burning mouth.

"Don't have WiFi in the car."

I raised my eyebrows and moved my chair so that I was sitting next to him. He glanced over at me and then quickly directed his attention back to the screen, brown eyes scanning the newly opened internet tab. Two seconds later, he found the link he was looking for and clicked it. Immediately, a news webpage appeared with a headline that read:

Man, 45, Disappears From Work After Bank Foreclosure on Home

_'Authorities still have no leads as to the alleged victim, Martin Gallagher's, whereabouts. According to security tapes, he was last seen walking from the office in which he spends most of his time to his car. He was reported missing by his boss, Rebecca Hurst, when he didn't show up for work the next morning._

_Hurst, 56, states that she doubts the victim has any enemies and if he does, she is unaware of them. _

_Gallagher, a real estate agent in New York City, recently lost his home due to poor mortgage payments and it is unknown whether or not this has anything to do with his disappearance._

_If anyone has information regarding this case, they should notify the New York City Police Department immediately.'_

"So what's the big frigging deal?" I asked and took another sip of coffee. "People go missing all the time."

"Not like this," Henry murmured and clicked on a bookmarked link. "I watched the security tape and there's something wrong with it."

"How'd you get the security tape?"

"I know a guy who can hack into anything. Comes in handy for times like these."

He clicked play on the video and I leaned in closer to get a better look. Each time we watched it, the only thing I saw was a guy walking to his car and driving away. To my knowledge, there was nothing strange about it at all.

"I don't get how there's anything abnormal about this."

"Look at the far left hand corner of the screen the next time I hit play."

I focused my attention on the said location and could just barely make out a dark misty shadow that seemed to follow Gallagher as he made his way to a beat up old Ford.

Frowning, I moved Henry's hand out of the way and rewound it so I could watch again in case I was just imagining things.

"Did you want me to notice that black shadow thing?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes... I believe that this case is more than just your classic vanishing act."

"How so?"

"Do you remember," he deliberately lowered his voice so as not to alert the other people in the store. "Back in 1864 when you first discovered that vampires exist?"

"You mean when I walked up back into the room and saw Freaky Face vanish into thin air?"

"Well, that's one way to put it, but yes."

"Duh I remember!"

He rolled his eyes and tiredly rubbed his forehead, dark hair slightly falling into his face. I closed the laptop and turned to face him completely.

"You were saying?" I pressed and he spoke without looking at me.

"When vampires fade like that, they're only invisible to the human eye on that plane. I've done some research into the subject and over the years, I've discovered that since cameras and videos sometimes operate on different levels, they can often detect a vampire in their hidden form."

Realization dawned on me as my still morning affected brain finally managed to put all the pieces together.

"So you think that this Gallagher guy was taken by a vampire?" I asked and he nodded.

"Not just him either. There's been multiple occurrences like this throughout the East Coast, stretching as far north as Maine and as far south as Georgia. I haven't been able get ahold of tapes for all of them, but those that I've seen all have the same mist figure."

"Well, what if it's just a vampire who's... I don't know... Really, really hungry?"

"Not possible. This has been going on for a couple months and bodies should have turned up by now."

"So what are you saying?"

He sighed deeply and raised his brown eyed gaze up to mine.

"I'm saying that someone's creating other vampires, a lot of them, and I have no idea what he or she plans to do."

* * *

***Cues scary music from the movie Psycho***

**Alrighty, so now we have more of a plot established yay! I hope you guys liked this chapter :)**

**Oh and don't worry. There will be some adventure coming up in the next few updates. I just have to get the informatory scenes out of the way. But I hope you enjoyed what I got so far :)**

**Until next time mis amigos. Adios!**

**-Nopride**


	3. Rage and Love

**Hello everyone! First off, I am so sorry for not updating on schedule. It's just, what I had originally was complete crap and I had a choice of putting it up and knowing it was bad or redoing it and putting it up later. I chose the latter of the two because I only want to give the absolute best to you guys. **

**That being said, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Alleygirl24: Aw I'm sorry that you're sick. Hope you like this update my friend! **

**AngelVamp6688: Yay another Walking Dead fan! I gotta ask, who's your favorite character? **

**Asiamazing: Thank you :) Enjoy!**

**ChibiRoni13: Haha the pairing is pretty easy to guess hahaha.**

**Ginebra: Haha she's gonna be quite the character this time around haha.**

**Harrylee94: Mr-Dad-who-is-in-love-with-his-phone... Haha that's freaking awesome! **

**Julie Winchester: All I can say is: you will find out eventually :)**

**RTVampireKilljoy: You'll find out the school stunt soon enough lol. And I LOVED your art!**

**ShadowMemory: Aww thank you! Here ya go! **

**SonAletaDee: Haha some serious - will go down, I can tell you that lol.**

**Supernatural Fan: Olivia and Henry and Sam and Dean... I wonder if that's an allusion... :)**

**Tayshanishayqua: No not mad at all :) Just want to know what I can do to fix it lol **

**Oh as one last note, sorry if the review replies are a little short, but I wanna try to have more story than intro stuff, if that's okay. :)**

**And onward!**

* * *

_Previously on Bury the Light..._

_"Well, what if it's just a vampire who's... I don't know... Really, really hungry?"  
_

_"Not possible. This has been going on for a couple months and bodies should have turned up by now."  
_

_"So what are you saying?"  
_

_He sighed deeply and raised his brown eyed gaze up to mine.  
_

_"I'm saying that someone's creating other vampires, a lot of them, and I have no idea what he or she plans to do."_

* * *

Now

Right then, I honestly considered faking my own death and hiding from the World's Biggest Jerk for the rest of my life.

I thought about how easy it would be. I could get one of my old punk friends, who we call Vish (short for Vicious, which he named himself because we're all fans of the Sex Pistols), to get me a fake ID and I could throw a pumpkin filled with fake blood off of a tall building and leave my wallet there. Then I slice my hair off again, bleach it, buy color changing eye contacts, and hop on a plane to Europe, where I live the remainder of my life in England as a guitarist for an underground punk band.

Good plan right?

Yeah. Thought so.

But because I'm totally pro 'nut up or shut up,' I managed to refrain from being a complete wuss... Well, that contributed to it anyways. The thought of what S would do to me if I chickened out was actually the main reason. And, since I don't want to screw with something that has the power to send me back in freaking time, it just became my fight as well.

So bravery it is!

"You alright?" Henry asked and I jumped a mile in the air, having completely forgotten that he was sitting right next to me.

"Yeah yeah, fine," I said, obviously trying to cover my apprehension. "Just... kinda freaky, ya know? I mean, it's like we're dealing with Hell's Army."

"Not like it's anything we haven't seen before."

"Touché, but at least we knew who we were up against then."

He nodded and looked back at the computer screen while I downed the rest of my coffee like it was bourbon. If there's one thing I can say with absolute certainty, it's that they need to make the '_Caution! The contents you are about to ingest are hot_!' signs a lot bigger for the people like me who don't give two craps about the fine print on stuff. That being said, it's a miracle that I didn't completely boil the inside of my mouth to the point of no return.

Don't judge. It's already been established that I don't pay much attention to stuff. Just ask my friends at Stanford.

"So what are we gonna do about this?" I eventually managed to say after I was sure that an emergency trip to the hospital wasn't in the near future. "Cuz from what you've told me, it sounds like some serious crap is about to go down."

"We?" He asked with an incredulous laugh. "There's no way in _Hell_ that you're getting yourself into this."

"Then why'd you tell me about it?"

"Well what I had in mind was you could barricade yourself in your house and FaceTime me with info you..."

"You're a real assbutt, ya know?"

Most people don't take too kindly to my poor language choices (I'm definitely not an English major in college), but Henry, being used to it since he's heard them from me practically since I was a child, just rolled his eyes.

"Too dangerous," he said and closed the laptop. "The rate this 'army' is growing, it's going to become the Confederate vampires on steroids."

"Oh come _on_!" I exclaimed a little too loudly and multiple customers turned our way. A dark look from Henry had them quickly turning around while I lowered my voice. "If I remember things correctly, I saved your ass!"

"_You_ nearly got yourself killed."

"Bull! It's not my fault you were getting the crap kicked out of you and couldn't help!"

"I never said it was."

"You sure as hell implied it."

"That's not the issue!" The sharpness his tone suddenly gained caused me to flinch. "Listen to me, Olivia, because I'm only going to say this once. The outcome of what happened on that train was pure, blind luck. I don't know what it is with you and your psychotic belief that once you pick up a Katana, you become Michonne or Dean Winchester. You don't. You become a target for others to kill and that blade simply makes them even more defensive."

I opened my mouth to say something, but he cut me off, apparently not even close to being done with his rant.

"You were around these monsters for what, one, two months? I've been around them for well over two centuries. Not only that, but I _am_ one. Who do you think has more experience here?"

Before he could continue, I began a tirade of my own.

"Look here you little bastard," I hissed and leaned forward until I was in his face. Not even a flash of surprise showed up in his eyes and I mentally cursed his ability to mask emotions. "I am not a little kid anymore. I graduated high school with a freaking 4.5 GPA and got into Stanford on a scholarship. I've taken just about every Katana class known to man and the last guy that was all hands got his ass kicked to the moon! Now the douchewad that sent me back to Hotel 1800s in the first place says that this is my fight too and I'll be damned if you try an' screw it up! Get it? Got it? Good!"

You'd think that I would know not to piss him off by now. But because of my ever strong social awkwardness skills, that little lesson just kinda goes in one ear and out the other every time it's taught.

However, the brief mention of my time travel buddy seemed to have Henry backtracking and desperately trying not to seem flustered.

"What's that thing got to do with any of this?" He demanded, relying heavily on a poker face now. "From what I recall, it sent you back and then left you to fend for yourself. Now suddenly your best friends."

"Oh shove it and let me explain," I said irritably with a feeble attempt to keep a tiny smirk off my face. "That note I pulled out in the car? It was from S. Apparently what's going down is big. End of the world big."

Well, not that much, but what's a little dramatic effect gonna hurt?

"Like Mayan Calendar Apocalypse, which is bull, big. Do ya see what I mean here?"

He leaned back in his chair, eyes shut and teeth clenched. Now I may be sort of... irrational at times, but something in my mind told me that I was right about this (for once). That being said, I could also tell that Henry knew I was correct and, because he's not just an assbutt, he's an assbutt who cares, it was totally going to drive him insane.

But now that I think about it, when I have ever not pushed him close to the point of insanity?

I sighed and covered one of his hands (the one that wasn't a fist) with my own, immediately regretting the action when he flinched away. Had it been any other guy, I would've been seriously butt hurt and probably given him the silent treatment for a week. But since it was Henry and responses like the previous one are to be expected, I really didn't care.

Because I'm just going to do it again anyways.

"I know that you don't like this, but did you honestly believe that I wouldn't get involved?

If it's not now, it will be some other time, judging by how Fate just loves to bitch at me. But... you can't keep me out of everything this time."

He raised his well covered distraught gaze to mine and I smiled softly.

"It's my fight too."

* * *

"_Do you really think I give a good God damn_?"

"Well maybe you should start. You've been gone for the last three years. The least you can do is this."

"_Least I can do. Give me a break man. The least I can do is get as far away from that hell hole as physically possible_."

"You already tried... It always finds you, remember?"

"_Yeah and I wonder who I have to blame for that_?"

A dangerous cracking sound reverberated throughout the pay phone and the man on the other line felt unease beginning to well up inside of him.

"You can blame me all you want. It doesn't change what's at stake here. Now you've gotta let me know and it's gotta be now. Are you with me or not?"

The sigh the man on the other end gave merely sounded like radio static through the receiver. One could easily picture his shoulders rising and falling, the blood pumping through his charged veins. Eyes as cold and unnerving as the frozen barrens of Antarctica were one of the many images the mind always seemed to conjure whenever he was brought up in the conversation. The calculating look they always possessed while in the company of people seemed to convey one message and one only:

_Whatever direction you take is going to lead to the same place._

_'It doesn't change what's at stake...'_

The frosty gaze freezed over into full ice.

Stake... That sounds about right.

"_I'm in_."

* * *

**So I hope you liked this update! Again, I am so sorry about the late update. **

**Until next time. Adios!**

**-Nopride**


	4. Daryl

**Hello again! Sorry that this update is late, but some things came up that I had to take care of. Hope you like it!**

**Alleygirl24: I'm doing fine, thanks :) I remember how much you hate cliffhangers, but they have to be there lol.**

**AngelVamp6688: Daryl and Michonne are my favorites as well. Speaking of, there just might be a reference to someone in this chapter... **

**Harrylee94: Oh Henry is going to be very much annoyed indeed lol. Glad that you liked it!**

**Julie Winchester: Yeah I do like to add suspense because I think it makes for an interesting read :)**

**RTVampireKilljoy: Aw thank you! Here's the next update for ya!**

**Supernatural Fan: You should totally get an account here! That would be freaking awesome!**

**Vladimirhellsing42: Aw thanks :) Olivia is quite a character lol (no pun intended)**

**Alrighty and on with the fic!**

* * *

_Previously on Bury the Light..._

_The frosty gaze freezed over into full ice._

_Stake... That sounds about right._

_"__I'm in_._"_

* * *

Now

After the lovely conversation at Starbucks and an entire fourteen and a half hours of mindless window shopping, Henry decided that it was probably a good idea to take me home. I leaped all too eagerly at the idea, mainly because I was going to have a mental breakdown within the next ten minutes. I don't know if I've mentioned this before, but I despise shopping just about as much as PETA despises fur coats. That being said, it's not that hard to guess that I wasn't a very happy camper when my vampire friend dropped me off at some random mall, parked the car, and didn't tell me where it was so I couldn't run away. Eventually, I put two and two together and realized that he was getting back at me for calling him a little bastard.

If it hasn't already become apparent, I really need to learn that some things are just better left unsaid.

Once we got back in the car, however, my mood improved substantially and everything wasn't all 'doom and gloom' anymore... Until, that is, I accidentally pushed one of the buttons on the dash board and changed the radio to some weird station.

"Turn it _off_!" Henry said through his teeth as some woman's (or maybe it was a dude; I honestly couldn't tell) whiney voice wailed completely out of tune.

"I'm trying!" I yelled as I frantically hit the dash again. "The stupid thing's stuck!"

"Mute it!"

Maybe he should be the one going to Stanford.

Finally, I found the right mechanism and a wonderful silence filled our ears.

"I don't know how that crap passes as music," I muttered under my breath and Henry chuckled.

"Neither do I. Maybe people have just lost all of their common sense."

"Or maybe," I began and sat up a little straiter. "It's the government man!"

He sighed heavily and rolled his eyes for what seemed to be the billionth time that day while I watched him with a narrow glare.

"Good God, not _another_ government rant."

"Think about it for a second!"

"Here we go again."

"The system wants to destroy all the good music because they know that it spells freedom! Look what they did to Punk and Rock and Roll! It's practically wiped out except for some underground areas. Now they're trying to do the same thing to all the alternative and hard rock bands so all that's left is one genre!"

"Are you stoned?"

"I'm telling you, it's the government man! I swear!"

"No wonder you're afraid you might get evicted."

I laughed and leaned my elbow against the window. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw him crack a small smile, but it disappeared just as fast as it had arrived.

"I'm kidding you know," I said and he chuckled.

"_Sure_. I'm sure you were the other nine times we had this conversation as well."

"It was _seven_!" I exclaimed and then realized that in no way was I helping myself. "And... oh shut u-!"

I was cut off mid insult as Henry quickly slammed on the brakes and the Impala skidded to a rather abrupt halt. Thank God I was wearing my seatbelt or else there would be a very large dent where my forehead used to be.

Once I'd made sure that I hadn't gotten severe whiplash, I turned to Henry, mind ready to fire my opinions on his driving at a mile a minute.

But then I heard the sirens.

Multiple police cruisers, fire trucks, and ambulances were all parked at the intersection ahead of us, lights reflecting off some dark liquid on the road. As I stared, people began to load white sheets splattered with what looked like red paint into the ambulances. I could feel my face paling close to the point of resembling snow and I turned my shocked gaze to Henry, who was watching the scene ahead with a dark glint in his eyes.

"What's," I began, but stopped when he undid his seatbelt and opened the door.

"Stay here," he said and got out just as a light rain began to fall.

I watched as he jogged over to one of the officers and began to talk, noting how the cop looked a little reluctant to speak. It took me approximately four more seconds to decide that waiting in the car was complete bullcrap and I quickly got out before I lost my nerve. The air was freezing and carried the stench of blood with it, coating the already rancid atmosphere. I slowly walked over to the yellow caution tape and looked over, immediately wishing that I hadn't.

Not all of the bodies were completely covered.

I shook my head and made my way over to Henry and the Officer, whose gaze had gone from reluctant to angry.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but it's against the law for me to tell you anything else," I heard the latter of the two say as I approached.

"What happened here?" I demanded and he rolled his eyes, scruffy orange mustache twitching with contempt.

"Looks like four homicides, either the work of one pissed off drunk bastard or a madman."

"Any leads?" I asked and Officer Friendly gave an almost indecipherable nod.

"Well, we bagged a weapon for evidence, but that's about all."

"What was it?" Henry said cooly, as if the whole thing was nothing more than dust in the wind.

Officer Friendly disregarded him completely and spoke only to me, much to the obvious irritation of the World's Biggest Jerk (who just may have to fight for his title).

"Butter knife, expensive silver by the looks of it. Son of a bitch sharpened it until it could sever lead. Victims never stood a chance. Hearts stabbed through and through; one even got it in the eye..."

My vision went dark around the edges and I stumbled to the side ever so slightly, nausea settling in my stomach as strong as it had the morning of my first hangover. Henry snapped his attention over to me and then glared back at ol' Friendly, causing the pompous ass to literally take a step back.

"Thank you for your time," he said in a calm, yet at the same time frightening manner. "But I suggest you carry on with the investigation. Wouldn't want anything _else_ to happen now, would we?"

Indirectly threatening a police officer. Smooth move man. Smooth move.

Thankfully, Officer Friendly was too freaked out to take the statement as it was meant and he cleared out quickly. Henry gently slid his arm around my shoulders and slowly led me back to the car. He opened the passenger door for me and shut it as soon as I sat down. I seriously felt like I was about to throw up and the freezing air wasn't helping at all.

We didn't waste any time in leaving the crime scene behind us, tires nearly spinning out on the soaked ground. Henry glanced over at me once we were on the freeway, the calm in his brown eyes expertly covering any trace of concern. His voice, however, seemed to betray him.

"You alright?"

I blinked and swallowed in an attempt to not have an emotional freak out. Not that it really mattered though; whatever I said, he'd be able to see right through it.

"Yeah," I breathed and the sick feeling diminished a little. "It's just... I've seen this kind of crap before and... I guess it never gets any easier."

He nodded sympathetically and turned down the street where my house is. I rested my head against the window as he pulled up in front of the driveway and stopped. I didn't even hear him get out of the car, but he must've for my door opened and I almost fell. He laughed as I fought with my seatbelt, finally managing to unbuckle it. The smirk on his face almost made me forget about the events of that night and it took all I had not to kick him in the groin.

Getting up to the door was practically a nightmare. Well, for me anyways. I'd definitely picked the wrong day to wear Converse and they had absolutely no traction whatsoever. That being said, if it weren't for Henry, my face would've met the concrete at least six times.

Yeah. The rain and I aren't exactly BFFs.

When we finally made it to the porch, the initial shock of the crime scene had worn off (took it long enough) and hysteria began to set in.

"Henry, were those people killed because of...?" I began and he sighed, obviously wanting to avoid this conversation, but unable to.

"As far as I can tell, vampires did not have a part in this," he said and I tilted my head in slight confusion.

"You sure?"

"Yes... Looks like just your annual psychopath."

"Great," I hissed and leaned against the wall. "Frigging perfect! Not only do we have monsters of the supernatural sort to worry about, but now we've got a Jack the freaking Ripper on the loose!"

"Hey," he lightly said and carefully brushed my hair out of my face, one hand gently on the back of my neck trying to calm me down. "It's going to be fine. First of all, Jack the Ripper is dead; a lot of us don't take too kindly to the murdering of women. Secondly, the police can handle this guy."

I guess I still looked freaked out, for he continued without looking away.

"Olivia, nothing is going to happen to you, alright? I promise."

For some odd reason, that reassured me more than anything and most of the unease left in a hurry.

"Thanks," I said and he smiled softly.

Before I even knew what I was doing, I leaned in and he did too, a somewhat surprised (yet happy) look on his face.

But then the door opened.

"You've got a ten o'clock curfew, kiddo," my dad said, arms folded over his chest and green eyes caught in a weird half blazing, half calm state. "And it's 9:59... and thirty seconds right now."

Henry and I jumped apart, me nearly having a heart attack, him... Well, I don't even know what the hell was happening to him.

"So uh," I said, giving my dad an irritated glance. "Call me if anything turns up?"

"Forty-five seconds."

"Yeah," my friend said and looked briefly at blazing malachite. "You know where I'll be."

"Fifty-seven seconds and I have a shotgun."

"Dad!" I hissed and shoved him inside, slamming the door behind me and barely hearing Henry's fading laugh as he walked back to his car. "What the Hell was that?"

"That was me being your father, kid. Don't you remember Joel?"

"I remember that you scared him so bad he left the friggin' country!"

He only laughed and ran a hand through his bleached light blond hair. I sighed and headed into the kitchen to grab some sort of fatty comfort food. Knowing my dad and how he does his grocery shopping, something of that sort shouldn't be too hard to find. I opened one of the cupboards and sure enough, at least three jumbo packs of chocolate chip cookies fell on me.

"_Dad_! How many of these did you buy?"

He poked his head around the entry way and made a classic false deer in headlights expression.

"Lost track at six."

I smiled and was about to open a package when it suddenly disappeared. I closed my eyes and slowly counted to ten before turning around and facing the other monster of my family.

"_Daryl_?" I exclaimed and groaned. "Man, I thought that you weren't supposed to get in until _tomorrow_!"

"Caught an early flight," he said, blue eyes lighting up as he mock-punched my shoulder. "And 'sides. I wanted to see my baby sister."

What I had inherited from our father, Daryl had not. Dad is only 5'7 and while it explains my shortness, it doesn't explain my brother being somewhere over six feet tall. And again, while Dad has a somewhat wiry, yet not bony frame (again, explains me), Daryl has some muscle on him.

Dad always calls him a lucky bastard. I just call him an assbutt and he's one of the only people who could challenge the World's Biggest Jerk for his title and come close to winning.

"How long you down for?" I asked as he hopped on to the counter.

"Told my boss I got a broken leg via compound fracture, sent a fake doctor's note, and bang! I got a grand total of six months off!"

Well, if my day wasn't already ruined, that just did it.

"I'm going to bed," I announced glumly and Daryl chuckled.

"Happy to see you too kiddo!"

I marched up the stairs to my still messy room and slammed the door, flopping down on my bed immediately after. I didn't care that my shoes were on or that I hadn't turned the light off. If I could catch just a few hours of sleep, it would all be worth it.

But, because I'm me and also the one being that the Universe seems to despise, my stupid cell phone rang.

"_What_?" I groaned and Henry laughed on the other line.

"_Your brother's home, isn't he?_"

"You got it."

"_Well, you told me to call you if I found anything out_."

"And did you?" I asked and sat up, completely at loss for an explanation of how he does things so quickly.

"_Definitely_."

"Well spit it out then!"

"_Remember what the murder weapon was?_"

"Uh... Yeah. A sharpened butter knife."

"_No no no no, a SILVER butter knife._"

And then it all clicked.

"Wait, so you think..."

"_The people that were killed? They were vampires. We've got a hunter on our hands._"

* * *

**And there you have it, another major plot point covered! Sorry it took so long to update. But I hope that you liked it! Please let me know what you think!**

**Until next time,**

**-Nopride.**


	5. Next Stop is Therapy

**Hello and welcome back everyone! So I went and saw the Hobbit today and before we begin, I just need to say that it was freaking awesome! Alrighty, I'm done now, so on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this movie/book or any of the song lyrics I incorporate into the fic. **

**Alleygirl24: Haha congrats on guessing correctly! All I can say for your other theory is you shall see :)**

**AngelVamp6688: Haha love the batman thing lol :) Totally awesome! Got the next chapter for ya.**

**Asiamazing: Aww thank you! Hope you like this update!**

**Cmusiclover92: Thank you lol :) Glad that you like it!**

**Guest # 1: Agreed that would be a sad ending... And no worries, it didn't sound mean at all.**

**Guest # 2: Make out scene? Perhaps perhaps perhaps :)**

**Guest # 3: Haha yes I am quite fond of cliffhangers lol.**

**Guest # 4: All I can say for your theory is you will find out :)**

**Harrylee94: Trouble lies ahead in the near future is all I will say for now...**

**Julie Winchester: Haha sorry about that. Just felt that the interruption had to happen.**

**LokixXxLuvsxXxEvee: Haha a lot of people seem to want them to kiss...**

**Supernatural Fan: Yay! Make an account!**

**Tuttycute: Aww thank you! Sadly my stupid schedule only permits a once a week update :/**

**Vladimirhellsing42: Thank you :) Here's the next update! **

* * *

_Previously on Bury the Light... _

_"Remember what the murder weapon was?"  
_

_"Uh... Yeah. A sharpened butter knife."  
_

_"No no no no, a SILVER butter knife."  
_

_And then it all clicked.  
_

_"Wait, so you think..."  
_

_"The people that were killed? They were vampires. We've got a hunter on our hands."  
_

* * *

Now

_"Rise and shine my friend. We've got a big day ahead of us."_

_A chilly, yet charismatic voice caused the man to gasp in a deep breath of air and abruptly heave himself into a sitting position. Daylight poured in through the one window in the room and he involuntarily shielded his eyes. It's almost as if the illumination was physically causing his muscles to react similarly to how they'd behave if they were being burned. Through this odd sensation, broken fragments of his memories filtered through the sieve that was his consciousness and with a start, he realized that he shouldn't even be able to move. Last he could remember, his bones had been completely shattered to the likes of glass. He flexed his arms and legs experimentally, noting with some alarm that they were working just fine._

_The remaining question was 'how?'._

_"Please forgive the circumstances good sir," the voice spoke again and this time, he was able to catch the slightest trace of an old English accent. "But I've run into a rather... unfortunate bout of bad luck lately and I need some sort of turnaround. You can relate to that, can't you?"_

_Surprisingly, the man found that he had it in him to nod in agreement._

_"Good! Now, I don't doubt that you have tons of thoughts running through that large noggin of yours and rest assured, all will be explained in time. For now... well, you must be hungry, are you not?"_

_Another shocked nod._

_"Then you are free to roam as you please. Just remember to clean up the mess when you're done. We've attracted enough attention to ourselves as it is, so much in fact that I've lost a few of my best men. Wouldn't want that to happen to you now, would we?"_

_Despite the overwhelmingness of the entire ordeal, the man still had enough sense to note the constant use of rhetorical questions in the Voice's statements. As he struggled to comprehend what that could possibly mean, a shadow seemed to detach itself from one of the crumbling walls. Before his stunned gaze, it morphed into the rugged shape of a human before solidifying into a male who appeared to be in his early to mid forties. Pudgy features marred his short body and eyes as dark as the night sky gazed into terrified storm-like ones._

_"W-what?" He managed to choke out and the creature laughed into the dust filled air._

_"Don't be alarmed; it's all relatively normal, guaranteed."_

_"Normal? Did you really just say that? What you just did defied all the Laws of Physics! There's no way in Hell that can be called 'normal!'"_

_"The Laws of Physics can be damned for all I care."_

_"Who are you? What do you want?"_

_"Ah, now THERE'S the usual reaction. I don't think you remember this, but I already told you that my name is unimportant. If you want to call me Jim, you can call me Jim. If I seem like a Frank to you, then hey, my name is Frank. Just don't ask too many questions; I've got enough on my plate to deal with as it is."_

_With that, the creature simply blended in with the dust in the atmosphere and disappeared through the window. As the man watched, his face etched with astonishment, a last, chilly statement cut through his ears._

_"The world you knew? It was all a lie."_

* * *

Henry could feel his presence almost before he heard the incredulously entertained laugh.

"This wouldn't happen to be the one and only Henry Sturges now, would it?"

Gritting his teeth, Henry turned around and came face to face with someone he'd promised himself would get destroyed one way or another. The appearance was just how he remembered; not a wrinkle in the suit nor a thread out of place. The hair was a little different, but that was to be expected; three centuries tended to have that effect on people.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to," he responded and that same chilly giggle filled the already freezing air.

"Ah still haven't lost that hostility I see. I would say that it's good to see you, but then I would be lying so... Yeah."

"Some things never change." He could feel himself slowly losing his patience. "Speaking of, it seems to be apparent that you're still ripping innocent throats out."

"A little harsh don't you think? Well, in all truth, yes I am. I confess, you caught me. Kill me and be done with it. Ah but wait a minute... You can't! Much as the two of us would love to fight and find out who's the better man, I'm afraid Nature won't allow that to happen. Funny how that works, isn't it?"

Henry breathed an irritated sigh and leaned against the wall of the alley.

"Why are you here? Last I heard, you were cowering in some rat hole over in England after a hunter nearly got the best of you."

"Ah yes, one of the infamous hunters _someone_ sent after me. It's a shame that Lincoln never got a chance to knock my head from my neck. Perhaps he would've succeeded. But, as history would have it, he was... shot at Ford's Theater, am I correct?"

Despite his best attempts to hide the anger that was boiling up inside of him, Henry was sure that some of it leaked through.

"Ah, how unfortunate Mr. Sturges, how unfortunate. Poor lad never should've gotten himself mixed up in... otherworldly affairs."

Henry said nothing.

"Speaking of, the reason I sought you out was to give you a warning that I suggest you heed. Do yourself a favor and stop meddling around in business that isn't your own."

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, but I think you do."

"Then you're mistaken."

"I don't believe I am."

Henry rolled his eyes and turned to walk away, but the next statement stopped him dead in his tracks.

"It's a shame you had to involve that girl... Olivia is it?"

He turned around, fire in his eyes and a response ripe on his lips, but he was cut off before he could even begin.

"She's got fire in her... I like that. Could be a lot of fun to... have around. I do get quite lonely."

In a split second, Henry closed the distance between the two of them, causing his adversary to take an involuntary step back.

"Here's a warning I suggest _you_ heed," he hissed, gaze incredibly dark and scarily uncontrolled. "If you even _attempt_ to hurt her, then nature or not, I _will_ find a way to kill you."

Another step back.

"Have I made myself clear?"

A low chuckle ran away with the wind through the dreary San Francisco morning.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Sturges... You brought this upon yourself."

Without a sound, he vanished into thin air, leaving Henry standing alone, all the while thinking about those parting words.

'_You brought this upon yourself...'_

* * *

'_Talked myself out of feeling. Talked my way out of control. Talked myself out of falling in love. Falling in love with you._'

I pulled my pillow over my head in a half hearted attempt to go back to sleep. Two weeks into winter vacation and I still haven't set my alarm clock to four in the afternoon. Instead, I get woken up bright and early at six freaking thirty every morning and it will continue until I finally coax the laziness from my mind. Knowing me, the entire break will go by and the entire process will repeat itself during the summer.

If, due to the ever evident bad circumstances, I end up living that long.

With a groan, I hit the snooze button on the radio and slowly sat up. I didn't even need to look in a mirror to know that my hair was sticking up like I was sitting beneath a giant balloon. I blinked a few times, trying to clear the disgusting crusty crap from my eyes and yawned. I swung my legs over the edge of my bed, shivering when my bare feet touched the icy wooden floor. I've told my dad every winter that we need to get carpet installed, but does he ever listen to me?

Ah no.

So that's why I was forced to go into Victoria's Secret and buy a pair of those fuzzy red expensive as hell slippers. Other than the fact that my skin practically sizzled when I went in there, I managed to escape relatively unscathed. Of course, I could've gone into a cheap store with a neon sign that had many burnt out letters, but those shoes would've fallen apart in minutes. At least at the Girliest Store in the World, I could buy quality stuff.

I shuffled across the room and wrenched the door open, the early morning already making me feel incredibly grumpy. I didn't hear anyone down in the kitchen or living room and that helped my mood a little; at least I could have a few moments to myself, however brief they are.

I walked into the kitchen and immediately put on a pot of coffee. Once that small, yet highly important action was done, I began gathering ingredients for my Awesome Breakfast of Power... Aka milk and cereal. Don't judge. I've tried my hand at cooking and each attempt has always ended in a complete disaster. For some reason, me and instructions don't really like each other all that much. Instead, we sort of agree to disagree, meaning I don't try to follow them and in turn, they teach other people whatever it is they have to offer.

A buzzing sound in my pocket directed my attention away from my health filled meal. Frowning, I realized that I'd fallen asleep in my clothes, which is highly unusual... even for me. I shook my head and flipped open my phone to read the text message I'd just received.

_Want to meet today? I've got the week off._

Damn it damn it damn it!

I slammed my fist down on the counter and mentally hit myself on the forehead. I honestly don't know how hard it is for someone to take a hint, but judging by how my ex-boyfriend will not leave me alone, it apparently must be rocket science.

_Sorry_, I typed whilst chewing my lip as I thought of a good excuse. _I've got class today._

_I thought you were on break._

Balls!

_Not school. For the Katana, remember?_

Well, lying isn't against the law, is it?

_Oh right. Some other time then?_

I sighed in relief.

_Maybe. Gtg ttyl._

Okay, who the hell thinks it's fine and dandy to text their ex girlfriend at six thirty in the morning? And don't give me any crap about leading him on; if you met the guy, then you'd know that it's impossible to lead him off.

But that's a story for another time.

"You're up early," a voice said behind me and I jumped.

"Don't do that!" I hissed as Daryl grabbed my phone and held it high in the air.

"Hmm... new text message from Henry. Who's this guy?"

"He's my friend," I said and leaped up in an attempt to get it back. "Leggo, this isn't funny!"

"Let's see here... '_I found something important. Pick you up around eight. Bring your Katana_.' Oooo sounds cryptic. He your boyfriend?"

"No! Give it back!"

"What does Dad think about him, huh? Wait a sec, is this the one who he threatened with the shotgun that he doesn't have?"

"Henry's just..."

"Your boyfriend."

"Daryl!"

"Is my name."

"Fine you asked for it."

Before he even registered that statement, I kicked him as hard I could directly where it counts most for guys. He doubled over, dropping my phone and I immediately picked it up just as my dad walked into the kitchen. He regarded the scene in front of him with little surprise and quietly poured himself a cup of coffee.

Trust me. This is the norm for my family.

"Daryl, what'd ya do this time?" He asked as my brother shakily got to his knees.

"_Me_? _She's_ the one that just kicked me in the friggin' groin!"

"Olivia," now he wasn't even curious, just exasperated. "Why'd ya kick your brother in the... just why'd ya kick your brother?"

"He took my phone!"

Our dad tiredly rubbed his eyes and I could see that even though a part of him really was irritated, most of it was a facade.

"Okay, what are we, four years old? Daryl, no taking your sister's phone. Olivia, no kicking your brother."

Two simultaneous responses of '_What_?' had him struggling to hold back a laugh as he singed the roof of his mouth on the hot caffeinated drink.

"Ah up bup bup!" He exclaimed and held a hand in the air. "I don't want to hear any arguments about this! It's done."

"But-"

"Done! God damn I swear you two, sometimes it's like talking to a couple of kids. Daryl, you're twenty seven and a graduate from freaking Oregon State. Olivia, you're twenty two and going to Stanford. I honestly thought that you were old enough to knock the stupid bickering off. Guess I was wrong."

Daryl finally managed to heave himself to his feet thanks to the marble counter he used as a support. He glowered at me and then at our dad, who merely raised his eyebrows.

"Don't know why I even bother coming home anymore," he hissed as he stormed up to his room.

"Wait Daryl," I began but he cut me off.

"T' hell with all of you!"

A few seconds later, we heard his door slam and I knew that would be the last we'd see of him until tomorrow. I sat down at the table and buried my face in my hands, an agitated sigh shaking my shoulders. I could feel my dad's gaze burning holes into my head, but I didn't look up.

"Don't worry about it kiddo," he said, understanding clipping his typically neutral voice. "Your brother can dish it, but he can't take it. Trust me, this is all just a passive aggressive temper tantrum that he's performing to get you to feel guilty. Take my advice and ignore him. He steals your phone again? Act like you don't care. Trust me, it'll bug 'im more than any crotch-shot."

I would've responded, but my phone chose the perfect time to buzz and I looked down to see that I had a new text from Henry.

"That the boy from last night?"

"Yes Dad," I muttered as my eyes scanned the message.

"Hmm, the one I caught you almost sucking face with?"

"Shut up! Nothing was going to happen!"

"Denial denial denial."

I couldn't stop myself from chuckling as I tucked the phone back in my pocket. My dad smiled, green eyes lightening considerably as he leaned back and propped his feet up on the table. Although the action was nonchalant, I knew him well enough that there was a hidden meaning behind it. The clues came in the form of the slight tightening of his jaw and the minute clenching of his fists. No matter how well he tried to hide it, something was definitely amiss.

"Why do you hate Henry so much Dad?" I asked and he flinched.

"What makes you think I do?"

"The way you're always glaring at him, how you threatened him with the nonexistent shotgun last night... It kinda plasters a sign above your head screaming '_I hate my daughter's friend for no good reason.'"_

He removed his shoes from the table and sat up straight, a thoughtful look on his face. I could see that he was debating whether or not he should say what was running through his mind. He absently rubbed the slight stubble he was supporting on his chin while I watched in confusion.

"No good reason," he finally murmured and snorted. "I guess that sounds about right coming from you."

I frowned and got a cup of coffee as I struggled to grasp the context of his last sentence. Not only was he acting even weirder than usual, he also had a far away glint in his gaze that only shows up when something (or someone) is troubling him.

So wth?

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded and sat down again. "Dad, what the hell's been up with you lately?"

He sighed and forcefully slammed his cup down on the table, causing me to jump. I looked up at him, positive that I appeared to be like a little rabbit staring at a snarling fox. He blinked a few times and bit his lip.

"Sorry kiddo... As a father, it's hard for me to watch my little girl grow up."

"Dad, I'm not a little kid anymore. I haven't been one for a long time."

"You also haven't had that many boyfriends..."

"Stop right there. Henry is not my boyfriend."

"Well then friend, whatever."

"Dad, you don't have to keep treating me like a child. I can take care of myself."

He briefly shut his eyes and then reopened them a moment later, the malachite giving off an odd vibe, as if all the matter in the universe had given him an incredible burden to bear.

"I know."

"Then you don't have to worry about Henry... He'd never hurt me."

"I get that sweetheart. It's just... Being friends with a vampire never ends well."

* * *

**And that should sum up the theories about ol' daddy hahaha. Hopefully you guys liked this chapter :)**

**Until next time,**

**-Nopride**


	6. Hello Cruel World

**Hello! I am so sorry that I didn't update yesterday, but my family and I celebrated my birthday (which is actually today), so I didn't have time to write anything. But I hope that this makes up for it :)**

**AccioFinnickOdair: Lol now THAT would be interesting lol...**

**ActorLover13: Aww thank you! Hope you like this update!**

**Alleygirl24: well, it seems that you are not Steven Armstrong's number one fan lol :) Hope you like this chapter!**

**AngelVamp6688: Agreed, the antagonist is very bad lol**

**Annika Kisha: Lol thanks :) hope you like this!**

**Dimiksgirl123: Awww thank you!**

**Doyle0915: Thank you! Glad that you like it!**

**Guest # 1: Yup :) He does know lol**

**Guest # 2: Don't worry, Henry will be appearing in every chapter from here on out :)**

**Guest # 3: Interesting theory lol. You'll just have to wait and see!**

**Guest # 4: Lincoln's great great (...) granddaughter? That would be cool lol. **

**Guest # 5: If Henry ever hurt her? I would say imagine the most violent, gruesome thing you can and multiply it by ten. Then you'll have a fraction of what her father would do lol**

**Guest # 6: Drugs? I really don't know lol. Nothing good, I can assure you lol. **

**Guest # 7: I can assure you that they will be very surprised lol.**

**Harrylee94: Haha I love her dad too! He's also very fun to write! **

**Julie Winchester: You'll just have to wait and see lol**

**RTVampireKilljoy: Thank you :) enjoy!**

**Supernatural Fan1213: Yay you have an account! Hope you like this update! **

**Vladimirhellsing42: Thank you :) Daryl is extremely fun to write!**

**And on with the fic!**

* * *

_Previously on Bury the Light... _

_He briefly shut his eyes and then reopened them a moment later, the malachite giving off an odd vibe, as if all the matter in the universe had given him an incredible burden to bear._

_"I know."_

_"Then you don't have to worry about Henry... He'd never hurt me."_

_"I get that sweetheart. It's just... Being friends with a vampire never ends well."_

* * *

Now

To say that I was shocked wouldn't even begin to describe what I was feeling. Castiel could appear in my kitchen, shout 'Hey! Assbutt!', throw holy fire at us, and then disappear and I wouldn't flinch. To tell you the truth, I seriously thought that there was a fifty-fifty chance that could happen.

Goes to show how out of whack my reality is.

Eventually, I realized that my dad was waiting for me to say something and I managed to string together a coherent sentence.

"H-how do you k-know? About Henry? About vampires? About about about... Everything!"

Well... semi-coherent.

Instead of looking reluctant or resigned, my dad seemed as if he was... content. Happy even.

"If only you could see your face right now, kiddo," he said with a slight laugh. "Hysterical!"

"You didn't answer my question!"

He sighed and looked down, as if I'd just missed the punch line to some fantastic joke. However, I wasn't about to tolerate any of his cryptic, half-assed responses and I narrowed my eyes to show him how serious I was. He merely rolled his own and propped his feet back up on the table again.

"When he gets here," he began. "I'll explain everything. I want to talk to the two of you without alerting Chuckles upstairs."

'Chuckles' has been the official nickname for my brother ever since I was old enough to start using sarcasm. Daryl has an incredibly... selective sense of humor. He won't even smile at movies and TV shows like Blazing Saddles and Frasier. However, give him a Youtube video about something stupid? He'll laugh his ass off.

Thus Chuckles was born.

"Are you kidding me?" I yelled and stood up. "Dad, I want frigging answers now!"

I could tell that he was starting to get tired of the way I was acting, but before he could argue, the floorboards above us groaned and Daryl's voice shot through our ears.

"Shut up! If you're gonna bitch and scream, go outside!"

Dad and I didn't have to be rocket scientists to figure out that my brother was jumping up and down in his room. In addition to having a rotten sense of humor, Daryl is also extremely intolerant of noise. More than once, he's taken a broom and hit the ceiling when I was being loud upstairs. We actually have dents in the floor because of him and, because of our dad's rule of you break it, you fix it, they won't be going away any time soon.

That's why another nickname for him is assbutt.

"Hey!" Dad shouted, green eyes blazing up at his unseen son. "No one said you had to stay here for the summer! Don't like it? Get out!"

Yup, my family is dysfunctional down to the minutest detail of the word. It's a wonder the neighbors haven't ever called the cops.

Unable to take any more of the shouting, I dumped my coffee into the sink and stormed to my room, making sure to slam my door a little bit more forcefully than necessary. I breathed in a heavy sigh and flopped down on to my bed, writing a mental note to actually make the damn thing later. On the topic of cleaning, I groaned at the thought of all the laundry I'll have to eventually do; the pile of dirty clothes in the corner (that unsurprisingly missed the hamper) keeps getting larger and larger every day.

Thank God I always go over to a guy's house instead of vice versa.

I let my head rest against my pillow as I contemplated what I'd been trying to avoid. My dad knew about vampires, about Henry, and I had absolutely no clue how. Hell for all I know, he could be the freaking hunter that's on the loose!

The more I thought about it though, the more it seemed completely irrational. Sure, my dad has never been average, not by a long shot, but it's not like he deviated entirely from the definition of a normal person.

But then again, Abraham Lincoln had seemed normal in the text books and look how wrong historians were there.

Before I could think any more about it, my phone began to play Kansas' Carry on Wayward Son, the ringtone I set for whenever Henry calls. I smiled slightly as I imagined the look he'll have on his face when I tell him that my dad knows everything.

"We've got a problem," I said and heard him chuckle over his car's engine.

"_Well, you stole my statement. What's up_?"

"...My dad knows."

Dead silence.

"Henry?"

"_Care to explain_?"

"I can't!" I hissed as I began to brush my hair. "I don't really know what else more to say. I mean, one minute we're talking about why he doesn't like you-"

"_Of course_."

"Shut it. Anyways, the next he says 'being friends with a vampire never ends well.' And now he claims that he wants to talk to both of us together."

Silence again.

"Henry!"

"_Look_," he breathed, sounding extremely tired. "_This doesn't really come as a huge surprise. Honestly, I've had suspicions of my own regarding your father_."

"But what if he's the Hunter? What if he tries to kill you?"

"_If he says that he just wants to talk, then I'll take his word for it. If he wanted me dead, then I think we would've had an encounter already._"

"Henry, I don't know if..."

"_Everything's going to be fine. I'll be there in about two minutes_."

I checked the clock over on my dresser to see that it was seven thirty.

"But I thought you said you wouldn't be here until eight."

"_That was to give you time to get ready so you wouldn't almost fall in your rush to the car. See you in a bit_."

Henry showed up nearly at seven thirty two on the dot. I raced to the front door so that my dad or Daryl wouldn't answer it. Given everything that's happened, I can only imagine how that conversation would have gone.

I wrenched the door open and he quietly walked inside, biker boots making almost no noise against the wooden floor. He removed dark sunglasses, revealing the same brown eyes I'd been both scared and delighted to see multiple times before.

Naturally, with me being my socially awkward self, I said the first thing that came into my mind.

"Who're you trying to be, Dean Winchester?"

"Sunglasses, boots and a leather jacket automatically make me a TV character?" He questioned as he lightly brushed my hair out of my face.

"A hot TV character."

Oh dear God no. Please please _please_ tell me I didn't just say that!

Judging by the look of surprise and confusion on his face, those words had not stayed in a thought bubble.

_Balls_.

Before I could say anything else to totally embarrass myself, my dad chose the perfect moment to walk out of the kitchen.

"Good. You're here."

Out of the frying pan...

"Now we can talk."

And into the fire.

"Follow me."

I bit my lip and forced my legs to move down the hall and into the living room. It isn't really all that special, just basically your average place to unwind after a long day. A flat screen TV, scattered bookshelves, several video games, and polished hardwood flooring decorated the otherwise dull setting. Discarded newspapers and various candy wrappers were strewn about on the ground and I barely managed to stifle a groan. In Henry's eyes, the members of my family must seem like they're complete slobs (which is not really the case; we just haven't had the time to tidy up lately).

First impression? Check.

Henry's eyes casually looked around and his lips were curved in a small, yet amused smile. A small crinkling sound filled the air and I realized that one of us must've stepped on a piece of chocolate covered cellophane. Mortification caused my face to turn bright red and I averted my gaze to the ceiling. My dad and I enjoy candy as much as the next guy, but it's Daryl who's freaking Willy Wonka. If one more wrapper is crushed, I am so kicking his ass from here until next Tuesday.

We stopped walking when we reached a large oak door that makes its home in the wall directly across the hallway. Muttering a couple of his favorite swear words, my dad fished in his pockets until he pulled out a small silver key. He unlocked the door and violently shoved his shoulder against it in order to get it open.

"Sorry," he said without even turning to look at Henry and I. "Wood's old."

He flicked on a light that illuminated a flight of stairs leading into darkness. He motioned for my vampire friend and I to follow him and, since we really didn't have much of a choice, we obliged.

Now because I'm me and not an Olympic gymnast, my sense of balance is a little... off. That being said, I would've tripped, plunged down the stairs, broken my neck, and died if Henry hadn't kept grabbing my arm.

"I don't know how you didn't kill yourself on a horse," he whispered in my ear and I giggled.

We finally reached the end of the stairs and my dad flipped a switch. With a start, I realized that we were in his music studio, one of the places that had a red X on our 'Places We Can Go In the House' chart from when Daryl and I were kids. As I looked around at the many guitars and recording machines, I saw my dad walk over to a box out of the corner of my eye.

"What the hell are we doing down here Dad?" I asked and Henry frowned and tilted his head at some barely audible sound.

"Mr. Armstrong?" He carefully questioned and took two steps forward.

Without even bothering to answer, my dad whirled around, a shotgun held steady against his shoulder.

"For all the centuries you've been around, I would've thought that you had the sense to stop killing innocent people."

Not two seconds later, he pulled the trigger and my scream rang out into the air along with the blast.

I don't know which was louder.

* * *

***Cues evil music* I know that I'm being horrible by leaving it at this cliffhanger, but what can I say? I'm quite fond of them lol. **

**Again, so sorry for the late update. Hope this made up for it!**

**Until next time!**

**-Nopride**


	7. Win Friends and Influence Monsters

**Hey everyone! Welcome back! Hope that your week/weekend was good. I won't bore you with my couch-potato story and instead will get on with the fic!**

**AngelVamp6688: I am quite the evil writer, aren't I lol :) Hope you like this chapter!**

**Casbriel: Omg I totally get the name now! That's freaking awesome!**

**Dimiksgirl123: Lol sorry :) Cliffhangers are my specialty haha.  
**

**Guest # 1: For some reason, the link didn't work, but I think that if the bullets are made of silver, they'll work.**

**Guest # 2: Hmm... When I'm need to be focused on something, I usually try to tune everything else out lol :) Best advice I can give haha**

**Guest # 3: Hope this chapter suffices :)  
**

**Guest # 4: Super vampire dodges are cool lol. Perhaps...  
**

**Guest # 5: Aww thank you! Agreed, the cliffhanger was a little cruel lol  
**

**Harrylee94: Yes, the shotgun is not so inexistent haha **

**LokixXxLuvsxXxEvee: I think I scared a lot of people with the last chapter lol**

**MischievousEnigma: Aww thank you! And welcome back :)**

**RTVampireKilljoy: I've never heard of Red vs. Blue. I'll have to check it out!  
**

**Saturated-in-orange: Aww thank you! Here's the next update!  
**

**ShadowMemory: Interesting is a good word to describe it lol. Hope you like this!**

**Supernatural Fan: I was wondering if you'd catch all the SPN references haha. And when's you're birthday? (In case it already happened, happy birthday!)**

**Vampirebitten: Don't worry :) I have plans to make this story quite different. **

**Vladimirhellsing42: All hell will break loose? Perhaps...**

**1D-TVD-DW-Book-Luva: Aw thanks! Here's the next update!  
**

* * *

_Previously on Bury the Light... _**  
**

_"For all the centuries you've been around, I would've thought that you had the sense to stop killing innocent people."_

_Not two seconds later, he pulled the trigger and my scream rang out into the air along with the blast._

_I don't know which was louder._

* * *

Now

I don't know what my mind registered first; me somehow being on the other side of the room, or the fact that Henry wasn't the equivalent of swiss cheese.

Slowly, I uncovered my ears and began to pick my way out of the jumble of guitars I'd crashed into. Henry walked over and grabbed my arm to pull me up, all the while keeping a watchful eye on my dad, who had a massive grin on his face. He twirled the shotgun around on his fingers and blew smoke away from the barrel.

"Blanks," he said and propped the gun against one of the many wooden crates. "Had to see if you'd pass the test."

"What test?" I demanded as I brushed the sleeves of my shirt off. "Dad what the hell! You just shot a freaking gun in here! Are you crazy? What if Daryl heard it?"

"Walls are soundproof. Music studio kid."

"_What_. _Test_. _Dad_?"

He held his hands up, appearing to be the perfect picture of innocence. The gesture would have been believable had a freaking explosion not gone off a minute ago.

"Take a seat and I'll explain."

Henry, of course, flat out refused to follow my dad's instructions and instead chose to lean against the wall. He seemed to be completely unshaken by the fact that he'd almost been killed... Assuming, that is, that my now seriously messed up father knows that silver is the only thing able to kill a vampire (besides decapitation and fire, I'm pretty sure).

Now because I'm the sensible (and maybe a little scared) one, I listened to my dad and sat down on a crate, ignoring how uncomfortable it was. He put the not so nonexistent shotgun away, pulled up a blue plastic chair, arranged it so the back was facing Henry and I, and plopped down with his arms folded over the top of it. The malachite in his eyes mirrored mine, except for one slight difference: I was pissed and he was ecstatic.

I'm starting to think that he likes messing with me even more than Daryl.

"Okay, we're... _I'm_ sitting," I began and threw a pointed look at Henry, who shrugged. "How do you know about vampires and what did you mean by 'test'?"

My dad nonchalantly blew air through his teeth and kicked at a loose piece of flooring before finally starting to explain.

"How do you think?" He said and pulled an old looking leather bound journal from the crate next to him. Without even bothering to aim, he tossed it in Henry's general direction and waited for him to catch it before continuing. "Stumbled across that in a crappy second hand shop when I was in my twenties. At first I thought it was a load of bull; vampires sounded outrageous enough to me, but the idea that Abraham Lincoln of all people hunted them was just too crazy to be true."

Wordlessly, Henry flipped through the book, a look of astonishment not quite concealed behind his dark eyes. He glanced over at me and gave a nod of confirmation, returning to the pages a moment later. I saw a small bit of grim nostalgia form on his face for a brief second, but then it was gone like a flame in the wind. He closed the book and redirected his attention to my dad with a new sort of focus.

"How'd you find out that it was all real?" He asked, a barely detectible note of bitterness buried in his voice.

"I had the journal when you met me that one night in '88. I'd just finished reading it actually and was still in denial about everything. Lincoln kept mentioning you, claiming that you're a vampire. The second you told me your name, I just got this indescribable feeling that the journal wasn't some sort of joke; it was real. _Vampires_ were real."

"So how'd you go from knowing about monsters to hunting them? And how did you know for sure that it wasn't all fake?" I asked and forced myself not to flinch when my dad focused his sharp gaze on me.

"Who said anything about hunting?" He said and then, at my skeptical stare, rolled his eyes. "Fine, maybe I kill a few bloodsuckers here and there... on occasion."

He briefly glanced at Henry and apologetically raised an eyebrow.

"No offense."

"You're avoiding the question Dad."

"Alright alright! Don't get pushy, jeez. Lucky I'm even telling you at all."

He ran a hand through his messy blonde hair and sighed while I impatiently waited for him to speak again.

"When you were about five or six, I was walking home one night from dropping off my car at a shop. I was about halfway there when I heard a scream from one of the alleys to my left. Don't ask me why I didn't just let the sleeping dogs lie, but I decided to play hero and ran off toward it. There was only one dim street lamp and it was barely bright enough for me to see what was going on. But when my eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, I saw a woman being held up against a building and a man seemingly biting her neck. Blood was everywhere and for a moment, the only thing I could do was stare. It was about then that the vampire realized I was watching the whole scene play out and he dropped the woman to the ground. His eyes were pitch black and I started to back away and... Man, I don't even know how to explain the terror that was running through my veins."

"No need," Henry said, all traces of former hostility gone. "We've all been there."

"I'm sure you have. Anyways, I knew that it would be futile to try an' run away; from what I'd seen in the movies, I'd deduced that vampires had that super speed thing. I didn't have any weapons on me and nothing blunt or sharp was around. Well, scratch that, there was something, but I'll get there in a second. The vamp smiled at me, revealing horrible blood stained teeth and I swear I almost puked. He walked toward me with deliberate slowness and it didn't take a genius to figure out that he was playing some sort of sick game. He shoved me backward and I struggled to scramble as fast as I could to get away from him. When my back hit a building, I blindly reached out and grabbed the closest thing I could reach. I remember that I didn't even look to see what it was. I just lunged at him and I guess I took him by surprise because we both fell to the floor. I took my weapon and brought it down hard on his head. When that didn't work, even though I'd chipped part of his skull off, I hammered it into his throat. It took a few blows, but everything was finally severed and he stopped fighting."

I was utterly captivated with mute horror and my dad didn't even bother to check how Henry and I were faring, for he was as caught up in the memory as we were.

"I remember sitting back and just staring at the monster that lay dead in front of me, at my blood-soaked hands, at the body of the woman a few feet away. I was shaking uncontrollably and I nearly passed out right then and there. What a sight that would've been for the police. Eventually though, I pulled myself to my feet and began to think about the enormous mess I had to clean up. After scavenging around the alley for a while, I found a bottle of bourbon that must've belonged to some alcoholic bum or something. An idea slowly formed in my mind and I quickly grabbed the woman and put her in a big dumpster. Then I gathered all the pieces of the vampire and threw him in as well. I poured some of the booze over the two of them and fished around in my pocket for the matches I'd thankfully grabbed while at the garage. I lit one and dropped it, almost feeling grimly satisfied with the whoosh sound of the flames. I poured the rest of the bourbon on the blood that coated the ground; couldn't have someone finding it on their merry way to wherever it is they decided to go. The massive storm that hit San Fran that night washed it away..."

He paused for a moment, the light of the past igniting a gloomy spark in his eyes that I haven't seen since the day Daryl left for college.

"And it also completely erased two people, well, one person, from life. I checked the papers for weeks after that, waiting to see if one or both of the bodies got extinguished by the rain and consequently discovered. I kept expecting the police to knock on the front door one day with evidence that no one would be able to disprove and arrest me. It never happened though..."

The spark in his eyes seemed to fade as he snapped out of his odd form of near stupor.

"Well uh," he said and audibly cleared his throat. "The rest you pretty much know already."

Even though talking about all of this was visibly perturbing him, I couldn't help but ask another prying question.

"Why didn't you stop? I mean, hunting vampires isn't exactly the safest extracurricular activity out there. Aren't you afraid for your life?"

"You better believe I am!" He exclaimed, a serious weight settling over his face in the absence of the lightheartedness that normally took its place there. "It's just..."

"There's nothing like it," Henry finished, looking first at me and then at my dad. "The thrill of knowing that you're taking part in the war against what seems to be an unbeatable darkness."

"So it's like an addiction?" I asked, only slightly comprehending the last statement.

"In a way, yes," my dad said. "Only it's not that you _can't_ stop, it's that you don't _want_ to."

"But that doesn't make any sense," I complained. "I've killed a vampire before and I don't feel an overwhelming desire to kill one now. How do you explain that?"

"Different people have different aspirations," Henry absently said as he once again flipped through Lincoln's journal. "Yet it's very rare that you'll come across a hunter who's only killed one vampire in their entire lifetime. How violent a person they are is completely irrelevant; hunting simply has a strange way of catching up to them and, forgive the expression, bleeding them dry of their humanity. The amount of time it takes for them to lose it depends on the individual. I've seen hunters snap after their very first kill and some who lost their minds while they were literally on their deathbed."

"So you're saying that we're all eventually going to go crazy?" I demanded, trying (and for the most part failing) to keep the fear out of my voice.

"I'm just stating what I've seen throughout the years."

"Lincoln never went insane," my dad said and I felt my eyes widen.

_Balls_.

Thankfully, my fear was short lived, for Henry didn't take the innocent statement as an intentional stab at him.

"Well fortunately for him, he lucked out and died," I said, quickly trying to direct Henry's still possibly angry attention to me (he really does have a good poker face, so I really didn't know if he completely ignored my father).

Yeah. I'm just freaking _brilliant_.

"Have you been tracking the recent attacks?" Henry asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Sure have. Hell, there was another one just this morning. Murder case. This one sounds even fishier than the others."

"Wait what?" I asked and two heads swiveled in my direction. "Someone else was taken?"

"S'what it looks like," my dad said and shifted uncomfortably on the crate. "Guy named Harks. Brett Harks. Signs of a break in on his home, body was recently discovered at a warehouse. Cause of death appears to be multiple lacerations on the neck. Police are saying that the murderer used needles to do the job. Provides a plausible explanation for the teeth marks."

"Pathetic," Henry hissed and rolled his eyes. "Lying not only to the public but to themselves just because they can't handle the truth."

"Well what are they supposed to say?" I exclaimed. "'Jee, it looks like vampires exist and all those freaky myths are true.' Yeah, I can _totally_ see how people would be completely fine with that."

"You get your sarcasm from your brother kiddo."

I was about to argue about how that was total BS (I get my sarcasm from him, not my jerkwad older brother) when Henry, seeing how things were quickly escalating into an off topic conversation, interrupted.

"I only have one last question."

"Shoot."

"Was it you then that killed those vampires the other night?"

I already knew the answer when a look of confusion crossed my dad's face.

"No," he said. "Those homicide victims were vampires?"

"Recently turned ones."

My dad seemed to contemplate this for a second before dropping his head on to his hand.

"Hell," he muttered. "I think we've got a problem."

* * *

_Before the man even knew what he'd done, the limp form in his iron grasp dropped to the maroon stained pavement. He followed it with his eyes, a bloody trail flowing down the corners of his mouth._

_Oh dear God._

_No._

_No no no no no no no no this couldn't be happening!_

_He fell to his knees as a wave of grief shot throughout his body, awakening other emotions that normally would have stayed dormant. Anger, hate, pain. It was all flowing through him at the speed of light and he wanted nothing more than for it to end. Jumbled thoughts fought through his incoherency, somehow managing to string together to be somewhat understandable to him._

_What have I done? Oh God, help me, what have I done? Wh- Why- I didn't- I... I don't know what to do!_

_He wanted to curl up on his side and sob until the tears washed away every fiber of his being. He was an abomination that didn't deserve to be alive._

_At least, that was how he saw himself before his decapitation ._

_The figure with the blade that had done the deed could be considered a hero. Avenging the innocent, annihilating the guilty. And in a way, the creature he'd killed had wanted to die... For a second time._

_He wiped the blood off of the knife and placed it back in his coat pocket._

_That was the second vampire he'd killed that day._

_And he knew just who the third would be._

* * *

**And ta-da! Another chapter down! Hope that you liked it!**

**Until next time,**

**-Nopride**


	8. Restaurant Impossible

**Hey everyone and welcome back! First off, I am so sorry for not updating for the past couple weeks! My school just had finals and with all the studying, I just couldn't find any time to write a new chapter. And then the week after finals was hectic because I was sick and a whole bunch of other stuff. But all the tests are over and I promise that I will try to have the updates out on time from now on. **

**Well, that announcement is over with lol. On with the fic!**

**Asiamazing: Aww thanks! Here's the next update!**

**Boyishanimeweirdofreak: Haha great theories! Unfortunately, what really happened is much less exciting lol. **

**Casbriel: Nope not dead lol. I'm finally back!**

**Guest # 1: Indeed, hunting skills may very well be genetic...**

**Guest # 2: Lol nice idea for a Halloween costume lol :) I really don't know what the two of them would look like in girl form. Maybe model 1800s sunglasses for you and a fake beard and a top hat for your friend? **

**Harrylee94: I thought that pushing Olivia out of the way would be a totally Henry thing to do lol :)**

**LokixXxLuvsxXxEvee: Haha agreed, 'dun dun dun!' :)**

**RTVampireKilljoy: Yes again with a cliffhanger lol! Sorry bout that!**

**Saturated-in-orange: No worries, I haven't given up on this!**

**Supernatural Fan1213: Happy late birthday! And yes, I did see the new Supernatural ep and all I can say is this *clears throat.* CAS! I also saw the one about LARPing and I laughed hysterically!  
**

**Tuttycute: Dude, totally loved your one-shot! Extremely well written and captivating!  
**

**Vladimirhellsing42: Aww thanks! Hope you like this update!**

* * *

_Previously on Bury the Light... _

_He wiped the blood off of the knife and placed it back in his coat pocket._

_That was the second vampire he'd killed that day._

_And he knew just who the third would be._

* * *

Now

After the wonderful conversation with my dad, Henry decided that it would be in his best interest to go home. Call me crazy, but I think that he didn't exactly feel all that happy while being in the same room with a pretty decent hunter. So in all honesty, I can say that he made a somewhat conspicuous break for the front door. And, me being the totally freaked out deer-in-headlights person I am, I came to the conclusion that I absolutely had to get out of my house.

'Cuz who would want to stay there when they just found out that their father kills monsters?

"Sure you want to come with?" Henry asked as we got in his car. "I'm just going home to do some research. Pretty uneventful."

"No, I'm sure," I said and buckled my seatbelt. Not that I thought Henry would actually get into a car crash, but with the amount of idiots in the world who feel it's okay to drive drunk, you just never know.

"Because of your father?"

I considered this for a brief moment before answering.

"He's part of it I guess. But I really don't want to be there when Daryl wakes up. Dad has this rule that whenever he tells something important to one of us, he has to tell it to the other."

"That's going to be an interesting conversation. I see why you don't want to stick around."

"Yup. And I've told you how Daryl can be."

"A jackass, right?"

"You got it. My family is more dysfunctional than the one in Arrested Development."

He chuckled and then focused on the road, a serious glint making itself evident in his eyes. For a while, the only sound that could be heard in the car was the soft rush of air through the heater. I stared absently out of my window, desperately trying to wrap my mind around everything that had happened this morning. I mean, sure I'd always wondered where my dad went when he'd take off for weeks at a time throughout my childhood, but hunting vampires? Never thought about it, even after I stayed at Hotel 1800s. It's almost like I believed that after I got back home, everything that happened in the past would be like a dream and I'd never have to deal with any of it again.

Yeah. Goes to show how terrible I am at predicting the future.

"This sucks," I mumbled to myself, completely forgetting that I was sitting next to someone who can hear a friggin' pen drop on the floor from a mile away.

"Alright, that's it," Henry hissed and suddenly pulled over, causing my head to nearly smack against the door.

As I glared at him, he turned the car off and shifted until he was facing me. I looked down, uncomfortable with the staring, and absently picked at some dirt underneath my fingernails. I heard him sigh and a moment later, he tilted my chin up with his hand and forced my gaze to meet his.

"So your dad's a hunter," he said. "_Big deal_. It's not like you haven't killed your fair share of monsters before. Let it _go_."

"It's not just my dad," I defended and stifled a gasp as a crack of thunder blasted overhead. "It's everything. The army, the Hunter, Daryl, Dad, S... it's like everywhere I turn, there's always more crap waiting for me."

"Welcome to the land of supernatural."

"I'm serious! I really don't know how much more I can take! If something good doesn't happen for a change, I'm gonna go crazy!"

Henry cracked a small sympathetic smile and gently brushed my hair back from my forehead. I felt my heart rate pick up and I swear that he heard it, for he started laughing a moment later.

"Bastard!" I hissed and turned away, totally embarrassed beyond the point of wanting to die.

"Tell you what," he said and withdrew his arm. "Let's go somewhere, you and me. We'll leave all this behind for a while, enjoy life and whatnot."

"Why?"

"Because that's what people do. They don't worry about saving the country from demons or jump at every shadow they see. They go to the movies, make fun of books that depict sparkling vampires, play golf..."

"Golf?"

"Those that have the coordination to hit the ball."

I ignored the obvious jab at me and instead thought his proposition over. The way I saw it, there were two ways it could end. Scenario Number One includes vampires swarming the place, kidnapping me to use as a hostage, Henry calling my dad and Daryl as back up, and all of us dying in a huge bloody battle. Scenario Number Two ends with us actually having a good time.

Guess which one I was more obligated to believe.

"You said you had research...?"

"It can wait."

"Well then what the hell are we still waiting here for?" I demanded and grinned. "Let's go."

* * *

'A good time' ended up being a three hour long movie and a late lunch.

We drove to the nearest mall and just barely managed to snag tickets to an eleven o'clock screening of Les Miserables (well, _I_ bought a ticket and Henry vampired his way in by using that invisible trick). We made fun of most of the previews, but then I told him to shut the hell up when the movie started.

Unsurprisingly, I cried my eyes out.

He had to practically carry me back to the car because I was too much of an emotional wreck to even walk by myself. Once I made sure that my makeup wasn't running and I didn't look like a scary circus clown, I agreed to have lunch at the most high end restaurant San Francisco has: some random ass bar and grill in the middle of the city.

Which brings us to now.

"Shrinks should really get the memo," I said through a mouthful of burrito. "Mexican food is the cure for all sorrow."

"There an English translation to that?" Henry asked, trying to sound irritated but failing miserably.

"Shut up! I'm still grieving!"

"Are you grieving for the actors or for the actual characters?"

"A good mixture of both."

I was also desperately trying to not bring up an awkward incident that happened in the theater. During one of the many scenes in which I was sobbing uncontrollably, I grabbed on to Henry's hand for comfort without even realizing what I was doing. The fact that I didn't cut off his circulation was a miracle in itself, but the weirdest part was that he didn't pull away.

So yeah. _Awk-ward._

"How's the food?" Henry asked in an obvious attempt to start a conversation.

Even though I'd stated my opinion not two minutes ago, I decided to humor him and answer anyway.

"Artery clogging and heart attack inducing," I replied with a smirk. "Just the way I like it. I would ask you the same question, but you didn't order anything as usual."

"Sweetheart, I don't eat crap."

I was about to say something along the lines of, '_just because something doesn't cost twenty-five dollars doesn't mean it's horrible_,' but our waitress picked a perfect time to ask us if we wanted anything else.

"Will that be all?" She said with a flirtatious toss of her blonde hair directed toward Henry.

"Yeah," I quickly said and glanced briefly at Henry, who was watching me with an amused expression on his face.

On the outside, I'm sure that I appeared to be a normal young girl asking for a bill. But in all honesty, my internal monologue was running like crazy.

_Don't think I don't see what you're doing, so go away now bitch._

"Are you sure I can't get you anything else?" She asked, completely ignoring me and doing that hair toss thing again.

"No, just the check please," Henry said without looking at her.

"Any des-?"

"No."

"Re-?"

"No."

"Just the-"

"Yes."

"Alright," she said and I'll bet all the money in my wallet (which isn't much, but the principle is still the same) that she felt totally dejected.

Which equals mega points for Henry.

As Flirty walked away, I turned to my vampire friend and raised my eyebrows.

"You probably just shot her self esteem to hell," I said and he smiled.

"Well I didn't come here to be with _her_," he murmured and pulled out his wallet.

Bonus points.

"Let me get this," I said and placed my hand over his, effectively stopping him. "I mean, you never let me pay."

"It wouldn't be right."

"Stop being such a stuffy gentleman! Come on, it's not like I'm broke."

"Alright fine," he said and leaned back. "Go ahead."

"What?" I exclaimed and felt my eyes widen. "Oh okay, yeah sure. No problem."

If it hasn't already become apparent, I was totally bluffing about paying.

"You don't have enough money, do you?"

"I do! It's just... I... Aw screw it, I'm broke."

"That's what I thought," he said and a smile slowly formed on his lips as he folded his arms.

"So will you help me out here?"

"What are you kidding? I'm not paying."

"Well I can't pay."

"Should've thought of that before you offered."

Assbutt.

"Okay, so what the hell are we going to do?"

"If I'm not mistaken, there's only one thing we _can_ do."

He winked mischievously as I struggled to grasp what he was saying. If neither one of us can pay, then that means we'll have to... oh.

Well, it's not like I have a reputation to keep clear.

So all I can say is _Hells. Yeah._

"On three?" I asked and he nodded.

"One..."

"Two..."

"_Three_!"

And we ran.

* * *

**I decided to use this chapter as a bit of comic relief (and as an apology for taking so long to update). Once again, I am sooooooooo sorry! Hope that you liked it!**

**-Nopride**


	9. Author's Note

**Sorry to have to do this (I really hate Author's Notes), but it was the only way I could get in touch with all of you at the same time. **

**First off, I want to thank each and every one of you for reviewing and following this story. Some of you have been here since the very beginning. However, the reason I'm writing this is because I'm not sure I like the direction that this story is taking. I'm not sure if I should continue it, or scrap it and just leave the ending at Dark Doesn't Always Mean Evil. **

**In all honesty, my heart isn't as much in Bury the Light as it was in Dark Doesn't Always Mean Evil and I feel as though that shows through the writing of the former. I also want to write other stories as well and the strain of having to update multiple at a time (especially with school and all that crap) could get really frustrating. **

**The two solutions I see are I could delete Bury the Light altogether, or I could put it on a very LONG hiatus until my muse for it returns (which will most likely be after school gets out for the summer). I'll still write other things (like perhaps a story for the Walking Dead hint hint wink wink), but Bury the Light will be on hold. **

**But would you guys be willing to wait that long? I'll completely understand if you're not. Honestly, I'd be pretty pissed at me. I am so, so sorry for doing this and I hope that you can forgive me. You guys really have helped me a lot with this fic and I am really grateful. **

**I'm not going to make you guys vote or anything, but I do value your thoughts so if you want, please let me know if I should scrap it or put it on hiatus.**

**Thank you,**

**-Nopride**


	10. Stay the Night

**Hello everyone! First of all, thank you sooo much for waiting for this! That really means a lot and I really, really appreciate it! You guys are the best!**

**Anywho, I finally figured out the direction I want this story to take and I hope that you like it! **

**Just as a heads up, the next update won't be until June (I think) because the next month is going to be really busy at school. But when it's summer break, I'll update every week again :)**

**Also, if you don't see a response to your review, that's because I didn't want the bulk of this chapter to be responses. I wanted to give you guys a nice long update to make up for the lost time. But every review was read and made me smile. Thanks! **

**AccioFinnickOdair: Thank you! That really means a lot!**

**Acro111: Welcome to Bury the Light :) glad you've enjoyed the journey thus far lol**

**Alexandria Rosalyn Wolfenstein: Lol rhyme forgiven :)**

**Annie Faith and Taylor: Those are very nice ideas :) can't wait for you to see what I have in mind!**

**Casbriel: Norman Reedus is quite awesome lol! Have you been following season three? It's in-freaking-credible!**

**ChibiRoni13: Popcorn, coffee, and hot and spicy cheezits are the cure for everything lol!**

**Doyle0915: I didn't delete it :) thanks for understanding!**

**Edowen: Thank you so much! That really means a lot to me! Oh and welcome back my friend :)**

**Guest #1: Thank you so much! Sorry about the long wait!**

**Guest #2: Hope this update suffices :)**

**Guest #3: Adam being back would be crazy, but very, very cool!**

**Guest #4: I didn't delete it :)**

**Harrylee94: Thank you for waiting! Here's the next chapter!**

**HawthorneTree: Thank you for that awesome compliment! Here ya go :)**

**Judith Moore: Glad that you wanted this story around :)**

**Julie Winchester: Thank you for waiting! Hope you like this!**

**Megan p123: Aww thank you! Hope you like this update!**

**MischievousEnigma: Thanks for waiting! Hope you like this chapter!**

**RTVampireKilljoy: Thank you for understanding and for waiting!**

**ShadowMemory: Agreed, it is annoying when things get in the way of writing :) But hopefully I'll be able to update more now!**

**SharkGurl: Welcome to the fic! And agreed, Henry does need to be happy with someone lol**

**SonAletaDee: Thanks for not being mad!**

**VladimirHellsing42: Haha a werewolf would make for an interesting read lol :)**

**1D-TVD-DW-Book-Luva: The muse is back for a while :) hopefully it stays here lol**

**And on with the fic...**

* * *

_Previously on Bury the Light..._

_"One..."_

_"Two..."_

_"Three!"_

_And we ran._

* * *

Now

For the record, dining and dashing is totally illegal and society frowns upon it like they do everything else. But I frown upon society, so I didn't really feel guilty about skipping out on the bill, especially because Flirty didn't get a tip (not that I would've left one anyway).

Unsurprisingly, we actually made it all the way to the car before I realized that I left my wallet (and consequentially my frickin' license) at the table.

Worst. Thief. Ever.

"Son of a bitch!" I hissed as I paused in my hasty attempt to open my door before the car was unlocked.

"Purse, wallet, or both?" Henry asked while he leaned against the hood, a smirk settling on his face.

"Well since my purse is in my frigging hand..."

I trailed off as I thought about why he was smiling (besides it just being part of the 'asshole' package deal). Eventually, it dawned on me and I shut my eyes, slowly counting to ten before trusting myself to speak.

"You have it, don't you?"

"Guilty," he said and tossed me the cheap leather money carrier. "You look drunk in your I.D. picture."

I scowled at him and wrenched the door open, getting about halfway to the seat before letting gravity take it's course. Henry gave me a look as he sat down that clearly had 'can't-you-at-least-pretend-to-be-graceful' written all over it. I shrugged and he started the car, peeling out of the parking lot in a conspicuously inconspicuous manner. As we turned down the road, I looked over my shoulder and just barely managed to see Flirty staring at us through the window, red lipstick covered mouth open in a little 'o.' I grinned and shot her the bird, thoroughly enjoying her narrow-eyed glare.

If you haven't noticed, maturity and I aren't exactly BFFs.

"I would ask what on Earth that poor girl did to deserve that," Henry murmured and I didn't even need to look to know that he was smirking again. "But judging by what happened in the movie theater, I think I already know."

"You're not gonna let that go, are ya?" I asked as I awkwardly stared out of my window, desperate to look at anything but him.

"Nope."

We were both silent for a little while after that. He focused on the road and I pulled a notepad out of my purse. He glanced curiously over at it, but quickly looked away when I tucked it close to my chest.

"What's that?" He asked, totally breaking my 'embarrassed silence' rule.

"Just something for one of my classes," I muttered and flipped through the used pages.

"It's summer."

"...The Physics department has us do summer projects."

"Whatever."

"You know, it would be really nice if you could just drop it," I muttered, irritably scratching out a notation I'd made.

"I thought that we've already established that I'm not nice."

I rolled my eyes and continued marking the small notepad, eyebrows pulling together in thought.

"If 'r' equals three times ten to the eighth meters per second, then..." I whispered, yet again completely forgetting that I was sitting right next to a guy with supersonic hearing.

"'E' equals mc squared," Henry said and I threw the notepad back in my purse out of frustration.

"Can't you just leave me alone for a bit?!" I yelled, instantly regretting it when I saw his gaze harden.

"I could quite literally throw you out of the car," he hissed, narrowing his eyes. "So I suggest you..."

"Pull over and I'll get out right now," I challenged and he sharply swung the car to the curb and stopped.

"Door's unlocked. Go ahead."

At the moment, two thoughts were going through my mind. One of them said I could call his bluff and start walking, while the other one (the more rational one) said I should just apologize and accept that I was being, for lack of a nicer term, a bitch.

I went with the first one because the other would make me seem like a total wuss.

To give Henry credit, he kept his face completely stoic when I opened my door and stepped out into the freezing night air. After grabbing my purse and slamming the door to the Impala as hard as I could, I began walking the ten and a half frickin' miles to my house. Unfortunately for me, I didn't see the creepy, hugely muscular giant until he drunkenly slammed into my shoulder.

And because I'm me, I reacted in a not so good fashion.

"Watch it assh-" I started, but froze as I caught sight of my adversary.

He glared down at me and I barely heard the dull thunk of Henry's door shutting. Before he could reach me (and, you know, freaking help), the Drunk Giant slammed his fist into my shoulder, easily dislocating it with a stomach twisting crack. I fell to the ground due to the force of the blow and as he was going in for another hit, he was suddenly fifteen feet away in a massive thorn bush.

Wow.

"It'll look like he tripped and stumbled into it," Henry said as he gently grabbed my right, uninjured arm and helped me to my feet. "Are you alright?"

"Think he dislocated my shoulder," I hissed, clenching my teeth against the throbbing pain.

"Anything broken?"

"No."

Okay, now before all of you decide to give me all sorts of crap for 'being a baby' or 'overreacting,' let me just say that until you have dislocated your shoulder, you are in no position to judge me.

Because it. freaking. hurt.

"Let's get you home," Henry murmured, bringing me back into reality again.

"No!" I protested and he gave me an incredulous look.

"Would you rather go to a hospital then?"

"No! It's just... my dad will totally freak! You saw the whole shotgun stunt! He'll kill you this time! We can't go there!"

He sighed and led me back to the car, opening my door and helping me ease into my seat. He shut it and was soon inside as well, cranking the keys and flooring the Impala down the road.

He didn't even give me a chance to say thank you.

* * *

Twenty minutes saw me sitting on an expensive looking couch in a prestigious apartment complex that made my house look like a cardboard box.

Henry was in the bathroom, looking for aspirin for my shoulder and I could dimly hear the shifting of pill filled bottles. But at the moment, that didn't really matter to me. The only thing I could really think about was this:

Henry. is. freaking. _rich_.

"Here," the Walking Money Bag said and handed me two pills. "Sorry I don't have anything stronger."

"'S alright," I said and downed them without even bothering to drink any water. "Anything will do."

I rested my head against the back of the couch and Henry sat down next to me, concern poorly hidden behind his dark eyes.

"May I take a look?" He asked and I raised my eyebrows.

"The only way you'll be able to is if I take off my shirt so uh, not just no, but _hell_ no."

"I want to make sure nothing's broken. And taking off your shirt is not the only way. Just move it to the side."

I knew that.

"Alright fine," I muttered as I pushed the thin cloth out of the way. "But your eyes better stay on my _shoulder_."

"Just because I'm a man doesn't mean my mind is always in the gutter."

"Yes, it does."

He smiled and gently examined my shoulder where a horrid looking bruise the size of the frigging Eiffel Tower was forming. Henry carefully ran his hand over it and his face gained a look of stone cold fury. At my questioning stare, he showed his palm to me and you'd better believe I was surprised when I saw that it was stained red.

"You're going to need stitches."

I didn't even need to look in a mirror to know that my eyes were in about the same state as that stupid gopher on YouTube. I could see everything I needed to just by Henry's irritated gaze.

"Don't start," he began, but I cut him off.

"No! No stitches! Just pop my shoulder back into place and I'll let nature take care of the cut!"

"It's more like a gash."

"How the hell'd I even get it? All the guy did was punch me!"

"Guess you didn't see the knife."

Well, _that_ really kicked my mind back into rationality.

"He... he had a _knife_?" I meekly said and sank further into the couch, all the fight leaving me in one big whoosh. "I uh... wow."

Okay seriously, don't judge. It's one thing to get your shoulder dislocated by a drunk, huge creeper. To have the same thing happen and also throw getting _stabbed_ into the mix is a completely different thing altogether.

"I take it you still don't want to go to a hospital?" Henry asked and I shook my head.

"No."

"Alright then. Give me a few moments to get the-"

"If you want me to agree to this, you won't say the word 'needle.'"

"How about-"

"Suture ain't cutting it either."

"Technically it _stitches_, not-"

"Just hurry up and get all the crap."

He muttered something unintelligible under his breath and stood, darting out of the room in the blink of an eye. I shifted my arm so that I wouldn't bleed all over his nice looking couch (not that the rug was any better, but it seemed less expensive) and leaned forward. Henry returned a moment later with a needle (or suture or whatever the hell it's called) and some black thread. He sat down next to me and carefully peeled the sleeve of my shirt back. I winced as some of the fabric stuck to the gash and gritted my teeth against the pain.

"Sorry," Henry quickly said and frowned. "The light is horrid here. Let's move over by the lamp."

He helped me to stand (such a gentleman) and guided me over to a couple of chairs that I swear I've seen before. As we sat down, it finally dawned on me and I excitedly asked,

"Oh my God, is one of these the Expensive Chair?"

"What?"

"Remember back in the 1800s after we sang-"

"_You_ sang."

"Whatever. Anyways, you told me to sit by the fire because I was soaking wet and then you yelled at me for almost sitting in a chair that was apparently really, really expensive."

"I don't recall," he said, but the tone of his voice suggested that he remembered it like it was yesterday.

"You're lying your ass off!" I exclaimed and began to thread the needle, most likely using it as an excuse to not look at me.

"The only thing I can say with certainty is that these chairs are from my old home."

Yup. It's the Expensive Chair alright.

"Instead of interrogating me about my furniture," Henry said with the ghost of a smile playing on his lips. "Let's just fix your arm."

Before I could even say 'okay,' he stuck the needle into my skin and began to stitch the cut.

To say that it hurt like hell would be the understatement of a lifetime. It hurt worse than the time I broke my leg whilst trying to be like Peter Pan and jumping off the top of the staircase... Okay, maybe not _that_ much, but when you hate needles as much as I do, you don't really pay attention to whether you're being overly dramatic or not.

To spare you the details, let's just say that I was a freaking mess by the time the last stitch went it.

"Alright, that should do it," Henry said as he cut the thread and examined his work. "I'll just go grab the peroxide and then you'll be good to go."

"You mean that stuff that you pour over cuts that bubbles and stings like hell?" I whined and he chuckled.

"That's the one," he replied in that smooth English accent of his. "Wait here."

"No I think I'll make a break for the window," I called after him as he darted out of the room again.

It was meant to be sarcastic, but I was seriously considering it. But judging how I would be racing against a two century (at least) year old vampire, I don't think that my odds would be very good.

Ergo, I decided to stay put.

And it's a good thing I did because Henry walked back into the room literally the second I made up my mind. He was holding a bottle of peroxide in his hand and I'm not ashamed to admit that stiffened and moved as far back as the chair allowed. After rolling his eyes, he wasted no time in unscrewing the cap and practically dumping the entire bottle on me. I bit back a cry of pain and dug my nails (which aren't exactly long enough to be daggers, but they can deal some damage) into the Expensive Chair.

I hope I scratched the wood beyond repair.

To make things worse, Henry chose that moment to pop my shoulder back into place. And I'm not gonna lie; it _did_ feel a lot better. But still, he could've given me a little warning so that the pain wasn't such a shock.

"You're... reclaiming... your title!" I hissed as he disappeared into the bathroom.

"What title?"

"The World's Biggest Jerk!"

There was a brief pause and then:

"How long have I had this title?"

"Since the day I met you!"

He returned a moment later with another bottle of pills and a glass of water, gently placing two of the capsules in my hand. It didn't take me long to figure out that they were definitely not aspirin and I glanced up at him with a questioning stare.

"To help you sleep," he said and motioned his head toward the clock that was sitting on the mantle of the fireplace. "It's pretty late."

Frowning, I looked over as well and saw that it was eleven _'I-should-be-in-dreamland'_ thirty.

"Time flies when you're in complete agony," I muttered and downed the pills. "When will these kick in?"

"Should take about fifteen minutes."

"Crap. Looks like I'm staying the night here."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Is that a problem?"

"No no!" Great. Time to backtrack. "It's just that I'll need to text my dad so he doesn't worry."

"Doesn't sound as catastrophic as you're trying to make it."

"It's not that bad. It's just... something tells me he doesn't really like you."

"What was your first clue?"

"Take this seriously, will you? He's a hunter."

"Just send the message. I'm not really all that concerned."

"Fine, your funeral."

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, already starting to feel the effects of the sleeping pills. So what should've said '_Staying the night at Henry's. Love you,_' actually ended up saying:

_Stasying th nit Henry's. Loves u._

Naturally, what the reply asked was freaking inevitable.

_Are you drunk?_

_Nos._

_Sure. Well, see ya in the morning kiddo. Loves u too._

I casually tossed my phone away, aiming for the couch but nearly hitting the glass coffee table instead. Thankfully, Henry has incredibly fast reflexes and caught it before it could cause any damage to his apartment. He then carefully guided me to the sofa and gently pushed me down.

"Easy, easy," he said as he sat next to me. "They're working a lot faster than I thought."

"'S because I'm five two," I muttered and leaned against him, resting my head on his chest.

"No leaning," he said and tried to push me away.

"Shut up."

"I mean it, Olivia."

"No you don't."

I guess he decided that arguing with me wasn't worth the time and energy because he gave up a moment later. I put my head back on his chest and he sighed and gently wrapped his arms around my torso.

"You're more comfy than the chair," I murmured, closing my eyes so that the paintings on the wall would stop moving.

"Thanks... I guess."

"You're welcome... When are those pills gonna kick in?"

"They're already... not for a little while."

"Mkay."

There was a brief moment of silence during which I slipped in and out of consciousness. I could feel Henry absently stroking my hair and if I wasn't so freaking out of it, I would totally make fun of him. But instead, he interrupted the silence with a question that I wouldn't have answered if it weren't for the pills.

"...What was on that notepad in the car?"

"Mmm?" I asked, my mind way too fuzzy to grasp what he was talking about on the first try.

"In the car before you hurt your shoulder, you were writing on a notepad. You said it was for your physics class, but what was it really?"

"Oh that? Jus' some calculations for a thingy I'm workin' on."

"And what would that be?"

"A theory."

"About what?"

"How I got sent t' th' 1800s."

I heard him inhale slowly, as if he was upset about something I'd said, and then exhale at the same speed.

"Why do you want to know?"

"It might help with wha's goin' on now."

"Is that all?"

"...No..."

"Tell me the rest then."

"It's not just so we can win."

"I kind of figured that out for myself."

"It's so we can leave."

A pause.

"Where?"

"To the 1800s... I want to go back."

* * *

**Ta da! This chapter took FOREVER to finish, but I hope that it's enough to suffice until summer. Sorry to make you wait again, but I've been going through a rather rough time lately and writing this made me feel better.**

**So until June, adios amigos! You guys are the best!**

**-Nopride**


	11. Time Lord

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Bury the Light! I know I said that I wouldn't update until June, but this chapter just had to be written. Hope you like it!**

**As a heads up, my book is now on teenink .com! If you want to check it out, just go to www. teenink .com (ignore the spaces) and search Nopride4531. The book is called Resistance. Feel free to leave a comment and I hope you like it!**

**Acro111: She has her reasons, as you will find out in this chapter.**

**Casbriel: You're welcome :)**

**ChibiRoni13: June will be awesome, as you shall soon see...**

**Chocolatluver4ever: Thanks! Enjoy!**

**Edowen: Thank you my friend :)**

**Harrylee94: Agreed, she did sound drunk lol.**

**Julie Winchester: That could be part of it...**

**LunaRoo: Glad that I could make your day better!**

**RTVampireKilljoy: Yes, they are totally growing closer! And thank you. Writing always makes me feel better :)**

**SharkGurl: Lol well, here's more story before June!**

**Shellzbells24: You'll find out soon...**

**SonAletaDee: Thank you :)**

**Supernatural Fan1213: Hello again! OMG what did you think of the SPN season finale?**

**Vladimirhellsing42: Aww thank you!**

**1D-TVD-DW-Book-Luva: Thank you :) here's the next update!**

* * *

_Previously on Bury the Light..._

_"It's so we can leave."_

_A pause._

_"Where?"_

_"To the 1800s... I want to go back."_

* * *

Now

Lucid morning light streamed in through a window, illuminating the once dark bedroom and reflecting off a mirror to hit me directly in the face.

Well, can't say that I'm not awake.

I groaned and rolled over on the fluffy bed I was lying on, already dreading the thought of getting up completely. Usually, it would take World War Three starting (or something along that line of seriousness) to get me out of bed during summer vacation. But something in my mind actually made me want to slide out of the warm white sheets and begin the day.

And that something just so happened to be a splintering headache that was pulsing through my brain like a sonar system on a submarine.

I opened my eyes a crack and caught a glimpse of an antique maple wardrobe that was across the room from me. I abruptly sat up (consequentially making my stupid headache worse) and rapidly blinked in an attempt to get a better view of my current surroundings. A large window towered behind me on the light grey walls, completely scratch and dust free and a hell of a lot better looking than my dinky little porthole back at home, which I haven't cleaned in about four years. The San Francisco street below me was busy and packed like a tin of sardines with people on their way to work. Sucks for them; I don't have to worry about a job, considering I got fired.

I observed them for a few more minutes, fascinated by how much they looked like ants in a line, and then turned my attention back to the luxurious bedroom.

Jeez. Who'd I sleep with in order to end up here?

And then memory came crashing back in that annoying habitual way of its.

It wasn't like I was watching TV, but I managed to recall bits and pieces of last night, such as sitting with Henry while he patched up my shoulder. Everything before and after that was still a little fuzzy and trying to remember it was like trying to look at my reflection through a foggy bathroom mirror. The headache didn't help either and I was left feeling confused and wondering just how freaking drunk I'd allowed myself to get.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and hopped down on to the floor, which was marble with a nice peach-like color. I stumbled toward the door a few feet away, but I stopped dead when I saw the huge television that was sitting on top of a chest of drawers to the left of the bed. A little ways away was a mirror and I walked over to it, wanting to make sure that I didn't look like a cracked out street person (or that I was at least wearing a bra). To my relief, my appearance wasn't all that bad. I mean, sure my hair looked like tangled fishing line, but that's just old news to me now. My clothes were beautiful silk pajamas (which, now that I think about it, I really don't remember changing into) that were as purple as the Eleventh Doctor's coat.

Wow.

After attempting (and failing) to control my hair, I walked over to the door, opened it, and stepped out into the hall. Old fashioned paintings decorated the walls and I honestly thought that they were the same ones I saw when I first woke up in the 1800s.

And knowing Henry, they probably were.

Shaking my head, I shuffled toward the light that was emanating from the living room, miraculously not stubbing any of my bare toes in the process. Henry was sitting at a glass dining table, drinking a cup of what I assumed was coffee and reading the newspaper. He looked up when I entered and immediately directed his attention back to the paper, a look of hastily disguised concern on his face.

"Morning," he said, voice carefully clipped with that sharp British accent of his.

"Mmm," I muttered and sat down, head pounding worse than ever.

"I trust that you slept well?"

"Like I passed out drunk," I said and massaged my temples. "Speaking of, what the hell did I drink last night?"

He looked at me quizzically before reaching behind him and producing a vile of Advil. He tossed it to me along with a bottle of water that I almost totally missed because of my stupid tired reflexes.

Okay, it's either there's a disorder called Slow Morning Syndrome, or I'm just the Moon Moon of agility.

"Do you remember anything?"

"Not really," I said and popped two of the Advil into my mouth. "Just that you fixed my arm... Thanks for that by the way."

"Any time... It's rather unusual for those sleeping pills to cause short term memory loss though. Are you sure that's all you can recall?"

"Yes, unless I want to make my head explode."

He seemed to be thoughtful for a moment before sighing and carefully folding the newspaper, casually tossing it to the side in one fluid motion. He reached across the table and gently grabbed ahold of my hand and I found myself flinching back a little.

Seriously. What the hell happened last night?

"We need to talk," he said, lightly squeezing my fingers.

"Last I checked, we are," I said, desperately wanting to avoid wherever the conversation was heading.

He sighed and reached toward the floor, pulling up my black leather purse a moment later. Before I even had the chance to angrily express my displeasure (I may not be the girliest girl, but even I agree with the number one rule: don't screw with a woman's purse ), he reached in, took out my notepad, and threw it on to the table. Then he removed his hand from mine, folded his arms over his chest, and leaned back in his chair, dark brown eyes filled with what I can only describe as reproach.

Ye-ah. I'm in trouble.

"So, you read that," I began, awkwardly biting my lip. "It's not really what it..."

"Shut it."

Assbutt.

"Yes, I did read it... all of it. Brilliant calculations, I must say... except, you're missing one thing."

Instead of talking, I just tilted my head to the side like a confused, terrified puppy.

"Your. Bloody. _Mind_."

Another head tilt.

"Do _not_ give me that 'I'm so innocent' look. Just what exactly do you plan to accomplish with this?"

"You don't understand!" I hissed, finally gaining the nerve to speak up. "Whatever sent me back to the 1800s was incredibly powerful and as far as I can tell, electromagnetic energy was-"

"I don't give a damn about that!" He yelled and I flinched, not expecting the outburst. Seeing my frightened expression, he took a deep breath and managed to continue relatively calmly. "The only thing I care about is that you said you wanted to go back."

I felt my eyes widen and immediately knew that he had me completely cornered. Upon recognizing my deer caught in headlights expression, his gaze darkened considerably and he slightly leaned forward until he was only a few inches away from my face.

"Why?" He hissed and before I even knew what was happening, my eyes were irritatingly welling up with tears.

"Because I'm not doing _anything_ here!" I shouted and slammed my palms down on the table, barely feeling the stinging sensation that coated the skin as a result. "At least in the 1800s, I was useful. I helped to destroy the freaking vampiric empire! But who am I now? A quantum-mechanics student who drinks alone when studying isn't necessary anymore."

"Olivia-"

"Let me finish! The last relationship I had ended with me getting a black eye and him running off to the other side of the country. Obviously my looks aren't going to get me anywhere with anyone and I don't have a 'wonderful' personality to make up for that. And I know that I always seem to not give a crap about that sort of stuff, but the truth is, it hurts a lot more than I let on."

"I..."

"And now with S crashing back into my life, I can feel my anxiety rising up like a freaking tidal wave! Do you know just how screwed up I was when I came back from the 1800s? How hard it was to get used to non-violent reality again?"

"..."

"It got so bad that I was too depressed and anxious to get out of _bed_. I thought that I was gonna go crazy! I had to go to a psychiatrist and take anti-anxiety medication _on top of_ anti-depressants! And you know what? It's all starting to come right the hell back and _I CAN'T DEAL WITH IT AGAIN!"_

Humiliatingly, I hid my face in my hands and let the sobs rack my body with no sense of control whatsoever. Dimly, I heard the dull scraping of a chair against the wooden floor and light pressure settled over my shoulders a few moments later. The next thing I knew, I was no longer in the kitchen but instead sitting on the couch with Henry cradling me in his arms.

"It's alright, it's alright," he murmured and if I wasn't having a total psychotic episode, I would've been extremely surprised by his lack of hostility that had been so evident just a few moments ago. "Everything's going to be fine."

"It's not!" I yelled and buried my face in his shoulder, too embarrassed to even look at him.

"Shh shh. I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he whispered and ran a comforting hand through my hair.

I honestly don't know how long we stayed that way, but I can assure you that despite being a total assbutt at times, Henry is actually _really_ good at being a consolation.

Finally, I managed to raise my head and look him in the eye, internally convinced that my appearance resembled that of a scary circus clown, considering I hadn't gotten a chance to take off my makeup last night.

"Thank you," I whispered and the corners of his mouth twitched upward in something that resembled a smile.

I slowly got untangled from his embrace and leaned back on the couch, officially starting to kick myself for being such an emotional drama queen. He cautiously glanced over at me (probably in case I decided to freak out again) before pulling out my notepad again.

"Having a mental breakdown doesn't excuse you from explaining."

To be honest, I saw that one coming from a mile away.

"Alright," I muttered and wiped my eyes. "What else do you want to know?"

"Well first off," he said and showed me the first page of calculations. "How the hell do you expect this to work?"

"I'm kinda not 'expecting' anything."

"So you're just walking blindly into a deep void and you have no idea what's inside."

"Basically, yeah."

He sighed, visibly irritated and flipped to another page.

"Well how about I just convert the Impala into a DeLorean and we go back to 1863? Or better yet, I could find a blue box and we could travel in there."

"Okay okay, you win," I said, a little hurt by the teasing. "From what I've been able to deduce, electromagnetism played a huge part in enabling me to travel through time."

"Electromagnetism... So you mean light?"

"No, more like energy in its most general sense. Picture a standard coordinate plane with four quadrants; we're ignoring the z axis for now. Imagine that the first quadrant represents space, the second energy, the third unknown, and the fourth time. My theory is that electromagnetic energy was 'shot' at a certain point in time and space, most likely where I was before I got sent to the 1800s, and was reflected to another point, aka, your front yard."

"Alright that makes sense, except for one thing. If we're picturing a four quadrant coordinate plane, 'time' extends before the origin. That's not possible, considering that the origin would be the beginning of it."

"Not necessarily. In this case, the origin represents the beginning of time _after_ the universe was created. Space doesn't even exist until the x axis and the y axis meet."

"Neither does time."

"Again, _after_ the universe."

Henry blinked and seemed to be astounded... well, as astounded as he could be. With a slight frown, he looked at the drawing on the notepad for another few moments before stating,

"If all this is correct, then it must've taken 'S' a lot of energy to not only send you back, but to send all of your belongings and those notes."

"Exactly, which is why I think we can mimic their actions."

"How?"

"Well for one thing, S definitely isn't just an electromagnetic phenomenon. Whoever they are, they could obviously think cognitively and they _knew_ me somehow."

"Okay, so big deal, they're intelligent. I think we already knew that."

I grinned and flipped some more pages on the notepad until I came to a poorly drawn sketch of the human brain.

"We both agree that S used a lot of energy, yeah?" I asked and he gave me a look that had 'no freaking duh' written all over it.

"Yeah."

"Well if you'll look at my totally awesome drawing, you'll see the electrical pulses that are covering it."

"All I see are a bunch of squiggly lines."

I knew that he was just baiting me, but I still fell for it.

"I'm not an artist, jackass. Just go along with it. _Anyways_, the human brain has some serious energy, which is how our bodies function. Vampires' brains must be even more powerful, considering the the things that they can do in addition to simply existing."

"I don't see how this is relevant."

"The Law of Conservation of Energy states that 'energy can neither be created nor destroyed, therefore the sum of all energies in a system is constant.' Well, consider the Universe one big system and everything that exists in it a tiny little branch. Upon death, the energy in the human brain can't just disappear because that would contradict the balance."

"Wait a minute, so you're saying..."

"I'm saying that I think 'S' used to be here, in this dimension. They used to be on Earth."

Silence.

"Henry... 'S' wasn't just made the way they are... they used to be a person. And somewhere along the line, this person died."

* * *

**Ta Da! I decided to write this as an informative chapter before the big hairpin turn ones that are coming in June :) Hope you liked it!**

**-Nopride**


	12. Here Comes Trouble

**Hello everyone and welcome back! **

**Since we are now in June, this means that I will updating weekly (or so) again! Yay! **

**I would just like to take the time to thank each and every one of you that have waited for this story to continue. You're awesome!**

**Acro111: Lol thanks!**

**Casbriel: I love the references hahaha.**

**Cassandra E: Here ya go!**

**DeansRightShoe: Possibly... You'll have to wait and see...**

**Harrylee94: You'll find out soon enough...**

**RTVampireKilljoy: Doctor Who is like the best thing ever lol.  
**

******Sharkgurl****: Possibly... You'll have to wait and see...**

******Shellzbells24: You'll find out...**

******Supernatural Fan1213: The finale destroyed me as well...**

******Tulip82: Aww thank you! And I have thought about doing a crossover, just haven't finalized my decision yet. **

******Vladimirhellsing42: You're welcome :) and thank you.**

******And without further ado, here's the next update!**

* * *

_Previously on Bury the Light..._

_"I'm saying that I think 'S' used to be here, in this dimension. They used to be on Earth."_

_Silence._

_"Henry... 'S' wasn't just made the way they are... they used to be a person. And somewhere along the line, this person died."_

* * *

"Okay, so let me see if I'm getting all this," Henry said as we sat at our usual table outside our usual Starbucks.

I looked up and nodded for him to continue, pushing away my coffee in case I would have to lean forward. After discovering that he'd been out of the heavily caffeinated drink (after making a cup for _himself_ that is), I'd insisted that we go to Starbucks. And since he knows that I turn into a complete and total bitch when I don't have my caffeine fix, he happily obliged.

You might say that I'm an addict and need help. Well, I say screw you.

Completely unaware of my mental tirade, Henry questioned,

"You think that electromagnetic energy sent you back in time."

"Correct," I muttered and went back to stirring my coffee (which, now that I think about it, probably should've been decaf, considering everything that's happened).

"Not only that, but you believe that you can replicate it."

"Yup."

"And you want to go back to the 1800s because you feel like you're not accomplishing anything here."

"Basically."

"And to top it all off, you're absolutely certain that S is a ghost."

"Well," I said and took a sip of too hot coffee. "I'm not completely sure, but that's what all the evidence is pointing to."

He nodded and leaned back in his chair, arms relaxed on the table, yet poised as though they were ready for an attack at any moment. To point out the obvious, he seemed none too happy and even though I couldn't see his eyes due to his dark sunglasses, I knew that they were furious.

"So when do you plan on telling your father?"

I nearly spat out my drink as I gave him an incredulous look, completely surprised that he didn't know the answer to that already...

Or maybe he did and was just living up to his title as the World's Biggest Jerk.

"Dad doesn't need to know about this," I muttered and looked anywhere but at him, knowing that, even with the glasses, I would be able to imagine the reproachful look in his gaze. "He doesn't know about my stay in Hotel 1800s and he sure as hell doesn't know about S."

"Maybe it's time that you open up to him," Henry said and pushed the blueberry oat bar we were splitting toward me. "After all, he _is_ your father and, like it or not, he deserves to be included in his daughter's life, be it the normal one or the supernatural one."

"Yeah but-"

"And don't forget, he told _you_ that he's a hunter... that has to count for something."

I frowned and fiddle with my phone in my purse, silently debating whether or not he was right. As much as I love my dad (and believe me, it's not that I _don't_ think he deserves to know the whole truth), there are certain things that might be better off left unsaid.

But I've kept this a secret long enough.

Time to nut up or shut up.

"You're right," I said and pulled the iPhone into my hands. "He has every right to know."

I began to pull up his name in my contacts, but Henry reached over and grabbed my wrist, effectively stopping me.

"Don't you think that this is a conversation that would probably sound better in person?"

I thought about it for a minute and then tried to maneuver out of his grip.

"No."

"He's your father. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Except for him trying to shoot you with the shotgun that actually exists!"

"That won't be a problem."

"Please. You just got so lucky that he fired blanks instead of bullets."

"Lucky or not, I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't do anything with you being right there."

As much as I didn't want to admit that he had a point, it was actually the most logical thing anyone's said all day. Sadly, this means that I have to face the wrath of my dad (and subsequently, the wrath of Daryl), which is something I try to avoid as often as possible. I mean, usually my father is pretty cool, but when something pisses him off (as this situation is bound to), he turns into a scary yelling machine. Daryl is even worse, considering he finds the closest thing to him and chucks it at me. Sometimes I get lucky and it's a pillow, other times it's something a lot harder, like a bottle of Febreze or a can of Pledge.

So yeah. I have a lot to look forward to.

"If we leave now, we can make it to your place by noon," Henry said, startling me out of my troubled thoughts.

"Fine," I muttered and stood, slinging my purse over my shoulder and reaching for the oat bar. Before I could grab it, however, it was gone and I looked up to see Henry holding on to it, a sly smirk on his face.

"I bought it," he said laughed at my scowl. "Come on. We'll give it to the homeless guy that lives about a block from your house."

"You're just the perfect picture of a Good Samaritan, aren't you?"

"Samaritan? No. Good? Well according to your definition, I'm the World's Biggest Jerk."

I really hate that he found out about that.

"Let's go, smart ass."

* * *

An hour saw us sitting in my living room, me trembling like tree branches on a windy day and Henry... not really doing much of anything. My dad sat across from us in his favorite black leather armchair, a thoughtful look on his face, as if he was trying to figure out what we, _I_, was going to say before it happened. I could tell that he was having trouble because one, he didn't look mad and two, he wasn't reaching for his shotgun, which was sadly leaning against his leg.

Crap. This isn't going to end well.

"Dad," I began, hating how my voice shook with apprehension. "There's something we, I, need to tell you."

Slowly, his gaze darkened and I looked to Henry for some help, but he shrugged as if to say, _you're on your own._

Assbutt.

"It's important."

My father thought about my words for a moment before tiredly running his hand through his blonde hair.

"I swear, if you say that you're pregnant or that you two are getting married or some other Twilight crap, I won't hesitate to shoot you both."

"I'm not pregnant!" I shouted, face heating up until it was the color of roses.

"And we're not getting married," Henry said with his hand held up in a 'Good God' gesture. "Believe me."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" I yelled, probably taking his words completely out of context.

"What? Nothing! I'm just saying that we're not getting married."

"Yeah but what was with the 'believe me' part? Huh? Am I not _good_ enough to be your wife? Is that it?"

"Son, if you know what's best for you, you'll just leave it at this," my dad said, his familiar grin on his face. "I'm pretty sure it's that time of the month."

"DAD!"

"Sorry kiddo, but you're acting-"

"Like a bitch," Daryl said as he slowly walked down the stairs and it was only then that I noticed the can of Pledge sitting dutifully on the coffee table.

"Nice to see you too," I muttered and my dad motioned for him to sit down in the other chair, rolling his eyes at us as he did so.

Daryl begrudgingly sat, barely an arm's length away from the Pledge, and folded his arms over his chest.

"What's this about?" He grumbled, angry gaze locking on Henry and I. "I mean, besides the whole 'vampires are being hunted' thing?"

I swear that my heart stopped beating as I turned to look at Henry, who I'm sure was just as astounded as I was but was simply better at hiding it. He frowned and leaned forward until his elbows were resting on his knees and said,

"How do you know about that?"

Daryl smirked and put his feet up on the table, completely ignoring the irritated look from our dad.

"Who do you think's been hunting them?" He responded and I raised my eyebrows.

"You?" I asked incredulously. "You can barely find it in yourself to get out of _bed_, much less kill vampires."

"And there's that faith that I missed _so_ much when I was up in Washington."

"Alright, alright," our dad said before things could get any worse. "Daryl, that's enough. Olivia, you said you had something to tell us, so say it and stop wasting our time."

I took a deep breath and quickly caught them up to speed about everything that's happened. How someone's building an army of vampires, my research on electromagnetic energy, and lastly, S and my stay in Hotel 1800s about ten years ago (give or take. I really don't keep track anymore).

They both managed to stay surprisingly calm for the first two parts, but when I mentioned my time travel experience, the can of Pledge was suddenly barreling toward my head at the speed of light. Thankfully, Henry quickly reached over and caught it, shooting Daryl a terrifying look before expertly tossing it into the trashcan all the way in the kitchen.

And my dad just remained quiet, which is what scared me the most.

"Wait a minute," Daryl said and stood, eyes blazing into mine. "Let me process this. You're saying that you were sent back in time by a freaking _ghost_ and you stayed with this guy," he pointed at Henry, "for almost two months when you were _fourteen years old_."

"Pretty much, yeah," I said, completely aware of how weird the whole thing sounded.

"And you helped to destroy an entire _empire_ of vampires."

"Yes."

"You."

"Yes."

"And Abraham Lincoln hunted bloodsuckers too."

"Sure did."

"Our seventeenth president."

"Sixteenth."

"Whatever."

He scowled at me and then turned to Henry.

"And you," he said, furious beyond belief. "You let her do all of this?"

"You're her brother," Henry cooly said. "Surely you know that telling her no is like signing your own death certificate."

"I hate to interrupt here," my dad finally said, voice carefully clipped into a neutral tone. "But I'm more concerned about this army of vampires, _not _about something that happened years ago."

He turned to me.

"Honey, what happened to you is truly amazing... but I think that we need to focus on what's happening right now."

I nodded and tried to ignore the look in his eye that told me we were definitely going to have another conversation about the 1800s later. But before I could worry about it any further, he turned to Henry and asked,

"How can we help?"

* * *

_The man in the dark trench coat addressed his associate with a sense of superiority so intense that it seemed to radiate off him in waves. _

_"So we're clear on how I want you to handle this situation?" He said, a barely detectable trace of a foreign accent in his voice._

_"Yes," the follower obediently responded. "Get the girl and bring her back here."_

_"And you're not to...?"_

_"Hurt her in any way, shape, or form."_

_"Let's emphasize that, shall we? If she gets here and I find out that she has so much as a single scratch, I will have you disposed of immediately. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Good. Then get a move on."_

_The associate began to walk away, but a burning question that had to be answered was ripe on his lips and before he could contain it, it burst out._

_"Sir, if she's so dangerous, then why don't you want her hurt?"_

_He was met with a cold, wicked smile._

_"Because I prefer to do my own work. And believe me; when I'm done, she'll have suffered a fate much worse than death."_

* * *

**And cliffhanger! Please please let me know what you think!**

**From here on out, it's going to be one hell of a ride.**

**Until next week, adios mis amigos!**

**-Nopride**


	13. Bad Luck (Part One)

**Hey everyone! As a heads up, this chapter is kinda short, the next one will make up for that :)**

**Acro111: Lol here's the next update!**

**Crazy She-Pilot: Thank you! Here you go!**

**Guest: Aw thank you!**

**Harrylee94: Agreed, Daryl being the hunter was sorta obvious lol. Idk how Liv didn't notice...**

**HawthornTree: Aww thank you**

**Pagan mama: Thank you :) that really means a lot.**

**Sharkgurl: Lol Olivia is very stubborn indeed.**

**Supernatural Fan1213: Lol I know how fond you are of my cliffhangers lol jk.**

**Vladimirhellsing42: Thank you! I felt that a little comic relief was necessary.**

**And on with the fic!**

* * *

_Previously on Bury the Light..._

_"Sir, if she's so dangerous, then why don't you want her hurt?"_

_He was met with a cold, wicked smile._

_"Because I prefer to do my own work. And believe me; when I'm done, she'll have suffered a fate much worse than death."_

* * *

Now

It came to me in the middle of the night.

I shot up in bed, gasping for breath and clutching my chest, frantically looking for my notepad with all of my calculations. I spotted it on my mahogany nightstand and scrambled for it and the pen that was sitting on top. Once it was firmly situated in my shaking hands, I flipped to a clean page and began to scribble new material in my appalling handwriting. Without even bothering to try and find my calculator, I did the simple relativity equation by hand, remembering to leave a substantial margin for error at the last minute. Finally, I was left with the one concluding result I feared I would end up with sooner or later.

_Balls_.

I threw the covers off of myself and slid out of bed, careful not to be too hasty and risk waking everyone up with the creaky floor. Moving quickly but quietly, I tore my armoire open and pulled on a pair of dark blue straight jeans and a black tank top. I shut the wardrobe and began searching the floor for a coat, knowing full well that none of them ever make it back to the closet after being worn. I settled for a beige leather jacket that had cost me four months worth of pay from my stupid retail job and pulled it on. Its familiar warmth made feel a little bit less anxious about my frightening realization and I sat down on the floor to pull on my shoes.

As I began the monotonous process of finding them, I quickly scribbled another note on the pad, this time the content not consisting of calculations. I tore the page off and pinned it on my bed, hoping that it would eventually be found. I quickly made sure that the blankets would not conceal it and then went back to looking for suitable footwear.

Deciding on my favorite pair of combat boots, I threw a glance over my shoulder as I pulled them on and was surprised to discover that it was only one thirty in the morning, according to the clock on my desk. With a yawn, I slowly rose to my feet and threw the notepad into my purse and tossed it over my shoulder. I walked over to the window next to my bed and heaved it open, shivering as the frigid June air hit my face. Slowly, I stepped out of my room and on to the border frame, seriously regretting choosing to sleep on the second floor. I grabbed on to the window and slowly lowered myself down, effectively closing it as I slid soundlessly along the wall. When I was down as far as it would let me go, I realeased my hold on it and latched on to the eave a little bit below me, dropping at least a good three feet before I finally got a solid grip. I took a deep breath and put my full weight on the one beneath me, only letting the other go when I was sure I wasn't going to fall. I looked down at the ground and, upon seeing that it was only about three meters away, jumped the remaining distance, landing ungracefully first on my feet and then on my side. Thankfully, the small lawn muted the fall and within seconds, I'd gathered my purse from where it had landed a few feet to my left, jumped to my feet, and started running down the deserted street.

As soon as I was about two blocks away, I called a cab and practically threw myself into the backseat, scrambling to buckle my seatbelt as fast as I could. I'm sure that I looked like some crazed nut job, based on the look the driver gave me and what with my curly, unbrushed hair being tangled all over my head. However, I ignored this and instead told the cabbie where I needed to go.

"Panama Street!" I exclaimed, gasping for breath and pulling my phone out of my purse. "Hurry!"

He didn't even bother to respond, just simply typed the directions into the meter and started driving. Once we were moving, I scrolled through my contacts and sent a message to two of them.

_'Meet me at the lab in forty-five. There's something we gotta do and you're not gonna like it.'_

* * *

_Dear God, look at him; he wants to kill me! _Henry thought as he sat across from the piercing gaze of Steven Armstrong, trying to act as normal as possible. After all, it had been _him_ who'd looked after the man's daughter while she was living quite literally in the past. And to say that the whole situation wasn't completely awkward would be a lie so big that it could swallow the Earth. Every single movement that Henry made, Steven was ready for, whether it was merely scratching his nose or repositioning himself on the couch.

Well hell, it's not like he was going to _hurt_ the overprotective bastard.

"So Olivia was basically dumped in your front yard all those years ago," Steven said, careful to keep his voice as neutral as possible. "Am I right?"

"Quite," Henry cooly responded, refusing to show even the minutest amount of apprehension (not that he had any; what threat could a human pose to him?). "Showed up unconscious with a large gash on her side. Don't know what caused it, but I fixed it up and carried her to one of the guest bedrooms... I didn't want her to be in any more discomfort than she already was."

Steven nodded and bridged his fingers together over his stomach, fixing a seemingly perplexed gaze on Henry's guarded expression.

"You took good care of her then?" He asked, a sudden thickness spreading in his throat. "Made sure that she was safe?"

"Of course."

Appearing to be satisfied for the moment, Steven leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the coffee table. His demanding stare softened until it was almost the one he usually had, the one that Olivia had constantly said was the most speacial thing about her father. It showed no anger, no reproach, no dissaproval. Just plain, simple gratitude.

"Why?" He finally asked and Henry blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"Why'd you do it? Take care of her, I mean."

"Well I wasn't about to let an injured child bleed to death while I stood idly by and watched."

"But you're a vampire. You knew the risks."

"Of course."

"And yet you still helped her."

"Yes."

"And now, over a century later, you're still protecting her."

"...Yes."

"_Why_?"

Henry narrowed his gaze and leaned forward, earthy eyes trying their best to penetrate Steven's, to no avail.

"Don't ask questions you already know the bloody answer to," he hissed and Armstrong slowly nodded, understanding radiating from him in almost visible waves.

"Alright then, you're not the type that bullshits... I like that."

Henry relaxed back into the seat, taking note of Steven's stiff posture, almost as if he was debating to say something but couldn't quite figure out how to.

"Listen Sturges," Armstrong began, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. "Don't get me wrong, I'm very, very grateful that you took care of my little girl when I... when I couldn't."

Silence.

"She cares about you. A lot. And as her father, I don't want to see her get hurt. So let me give you a warning."

The sudden shift in Steven's voice was obvious and Henry found himself nearly flinching back.

"I know how you feel about her, but she doesn't. And if you don't let her know soon, she's going to give up. I've lived with her long enough to know _that_ drill. So if you don't tell her the truth and really, really soon, then so help me God, I'll kick your ass all the way back to the 1800s."

Silence.

"Have I made myself clear?"

Dealing with Edeva's overprotective father had thankfully left Henry with plenty of experience regarding what to do in a situation like the one he was currently in. Basically, if he said anything but 'yes,' he would end up getting the crap kicked out of him.

So he definitely knew what he was going to say.

"Very," he ground out, figuring that it would be better to let Armstrong believe that he'd intimidated him.

The hunter nodded and, upon hearing a buzzing noise, pulled his phone out of his pocket. He read the text message that was on the screen and quickly grabbed the jacket that was resting on the arm of the chair.

"I gotta go," he said, a sense of urgency barely detectable in his voice. "Something's wrong at work. Looks like the power's gone out again."

He tossed the last words over his shoulder as he ran out the door.

"Guest bedroom's down the hall and to the left, but make sure you tell Liv everything we discussed before you turn in."

* * *

**Alright, so I had to split this chapter into two parts and I know that this is a little boring, but the next update will blow your mind :) **

**Until then, adios mis amigos!**

**-Nopride**


	14. Death's Door (Part Two)

**Hello everyone! Welcome to part two of three :) Hope you like it!**

**Acro111: Lol don't worry, I've got the next chapter. **

**Alaine Keller Force: Thank you! I'm glad that you like it!**

**Harrylee94: You shall see...**

**IReadStuff: Thank you!**

**Pagan Mama: Lol here you go!**

**Roc2Roll: I've listened to the Phoenix, but not while writing this. I listen to a lot of Green Day actually :) Btw, LOVE your username! **

**SharkGurl: Lol here's the next update! **

**Supernatural Fan1213: Haha here ya go my friend.**

**Vladimirhellsing42: Thanks :) I like the convo between Steven and Henry as well.**

**And on with the fic!**

* * *

_'This time,_

_I've got to let my guard down,_

_Pick myself up off the ground_

_And take the pain.'_

_-Green Day: Walk Away_

* * *

_Previously on Bury the Light..._

_He tossed the last words over his shoulder as he ran out the door._

_"Guest bedroom's down the hall and to the left, but make sure you tell Liv everything we discussed before you turn in."_

* * *

Now

_*2:00 AM*_

_She's bound to be asleep by now_, Henry chided himself as he slowly made his way up the wooden staircase to his... his what? Friend? Girlfriend? Lover? No, that last one sounded awkward... _Friendish-person-who-might-be-a-romantic-interest- someday?_

Yeah. That sounded right.

He'd never been good with these types of confrontations. The first girl he'd ever courted back when he was just a boy hadn't even been aware of his affections, much less returned them. He'd been extremely lucky that he and Edeva were introduced to each other by someone other than himself; her father to be exact. The fact that she could practically read his mind and knew about his feelings toward her before he got down on one knee simply added to his good fortune.

So, judging by past experience, this was going to end up being a complete _disaster_.

He reached Olivia's door and turned the knob slowly, so as not to wake her in case she was indeed unconscious. The old wood groaned slightly in protest, but Henry nevertheless managed to slip in relatively soundlessly.

He was _not_ ready for what he saw.

Instead of finding the young girl tangled in the sheets like he'd expected, he was met with a messy, jumbled bed that had a hasty (judging by the handwriting) note sitting on top. He rushed toward it, feeling a deep panic within himself that he hadn't experienced in years, and picked it up, tearing it open with a frantic vibe coming from his fingers.

'_Henry,_

_If you get this, please don't be mad. I had to try something to give us an advantage over whoever we're dealing with. By the time you receive this, I'll already have started the injection. You've watched enough Supernatural with me to know exactly which type I'm talking about. Once it hits my bloodstream, there'll be no turning back. I guess we'll just have to hope that you get here in time with the adrenaline that I've left in my nightstand by my bed._

_I know that you're probably thinking that I'm the stupidest person you've ever met and honestly, I don't blame you. But if I'm right about what S is, then this is the only way to truly get some answers. I can't keep getting those stupid vague notes and then be expected to know what to do. Just because I've apparently got friends on the 'other side' doesn't mean that I know everything. If I can actually TALK to him/her/it, then maybe I can obtain some solid information. _

_Anyways, my dad will waiting for you at the Stanford Science Building off of Panama Street. Daryl should be guarding the entrance with that God awful gun of his that I keep begging him to get rid of (you know that guns aren't really my thing), so show him the adrenaline and he'll let you through. He and Dad aren't exactly the happiest campers in the urban campsite right now, so you three should finally get along quite nicely. Maybe you can even bond over your tendencies to be total assbutts. Hell, they might challenge you for your title of World's Biggest Jerk. _

_But in all seriousness, if something goes wrong and I don't make it, I want you to know something. Something very important that I couldn't say because I could never find the right words. But on paper, it's a hell of a lot easier._

_I love you._

_-Olivia_

_P.S: Ten minutes max.'_

Henry dropped the letter as if it were scorching his hands and quickly wrenched open the nightstand drawer. He moved a few piles of useless, nameless junk around until he found a rather large tin box with '_open me_' written on a yellow sticky note on the lid. He pulled it out and lifted the top, coming face to face with several hypodermic needles, each containing a clear liquid. Frowning, he carefully placed one in his palm and examined it more closesly, immediately taking note of the, 'Dangerous' label printed across the smooth plastic tube.

_How the HELL did she get ahold of this?_

Shaking his head, Henry quickly put the needle back in the box and sealed it, shoving it into his coat pocket a moment later. He rushed down the stairs and out the front door, deciding at the last moment that it would probably be faster for him to just run to the lab instead of trying to drive and deal with Early Morning Drunk Hour. If his timing was right, he should arrive at the lab in about eight or nine minutes.

But even then, his panicked, stupidly rational mind was saying that he wouldn't be fast enough.

* * *

_*2:09 AM*_

Letting his daughter inject herself with a lethal dose of God only knows what drug is probably the most desperate, ignorant act Steven Armstrong has ever done.

But nevertheless, Olivia had made a strong, valid argument about why this was the right thing to do. He should know by now that trying to talk her out of something once she's set her mind to it is nearly impossible to accomplish. So what else could he do but help her with the whole experiment (because that's all it was; an experiment that they didn't even have a clue as to what would happen)?

Reluctantly, he'd set up two different IV bags: one for the 'killer drug,' as he'd dubbed it, and the other for the adrenaline, making sure to label each one carefully so there would be no deadly confusion. Daryl had then brought in a gurney that he'd stolen from the medical building (how he managed to do it without drawing any attention to himself still eluded Steven) and they'd quickly hooked up the IVs. With that task being done, they'd pulled up two uncomfortable metal chairs and sat down to wait for Olivia to finish with blocking the security cameras.

When she'd finally joined them out in the main lab, Daryl and Steven had helped her on to the gurney and hooked up the IVs. She'd given them a small smile and poured the killer drug into its designated bag.

Twenty seconds later, she had no pulse.

The only thing Steven and Daryl could do after they'd unhooked the bag was wait for Henry to show up with the adrenaline, if Olivia had even written the note like she said she would.

But nine minutes later, they were starting to get very, very worried.

She'd said that only ten minutes could pass before someone _had_ to fill the second bag with the adrenaline. If they didn't, well, it's not that hard to guess what would happen.

"Where the hell _is_ he?" Daryl hissed, anxiously glancing at the clock on the grey wall of the lab. "What does the timer say?"

"Nine minutes, 15 seconds," Steven responded as he looked down at his watch. "And counting."

With an angry shout, Daryl swept his arm across a tray of medical tools, catapulting them into the air and completely ignoring the sting of the cut on his arm due to a scalpel. The equipment hit the tiled floor with a metallic clang and Steven blinked up at his son, perturbed by the sudden outburst.

"Not letting Sturges in on this plan was the stupidest idea ever!" Daryl yelled and kicked the chair he'd been sitting in across the room. "Or hell, what about not giving _us_ the adrenaline? What kind of dumb ass move was _that_?"

"You know why she didn't clue him in," Steven muttered, tiredly rubbing his temples and checking the timer again.

Thirty-seven seconds.

"Yeah yeah yeah, he wouldn't have let her do it, blah blah blah. You know, I don't blame him for being that way! We shouldn't have let her go through with this whole ordeal either!"

"And what, just let this whole 'S' thing go and _not_ get a lead on what's going on with all these vampires? As much as I hate to say it, this was necessary."

"_Necessary_? Dad, _she just killed herself_. And you're saying that it's _necessary_?"

50 seconds.

"It's temporary."

"Not if Sturges doesn't get here within the next... seven seconds or so!"

"Aren't you supposed to be guarding the entrance?"

Just as Daryl was about to reply, Henry burst through the double locked doors, completely snapping the chains that bound the handles in half. He barely regarded the two older Armstrong's as he ran at an inhuman speed toward the second IV bag. He dug in his coat pocket and pulled out one of the adrenaline syringes and injected it into the water in the bag. Then he moved to stand next to the relatively young girl lying on the gurney, noticeably swallowing as he smoothed her brown curls from her face.

"Ten minutes," Steven said, breathing an audible sigh of relief. "On the dot."

"What the hell took you so long?" Daryl shouted, quickly approaching Henry with his gun drawn. "Damn it, you were almost too late!"

"Point that thing somewhere else before it winds up in your ass!" Henry hissed without turning around. "And we're not in the clear yet; there's still no pulse."

"How long does it take?" Steven asked, approaching his daughter for the first time since the procedure began.

"Not sure. I've read cases where it takes a few seconds and others where it takes almost a full minute. But if it takes longer than that, then it's not going to work at all."

"Why so long?" Daryl asked and Henry finally turned around to face him. "I thought it was supposed to work instantly."

"You're dealing with a dead circulatory system. Although fluid moves fast, it still takes some time for it to travel."

"This is complete bull! You should've gotten here earlier you son of a-"

And then, through the yelling in the otherwise quiet room, a loud, desperate gasp for oxygen broke through the angry atmosphere.

And except for frantic breaths of air, everything went deathly silent.

* * *

_*2:00 AM*_

_The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes was the black sky with thousands of twinkling lights above me. _

_Groaning, I sat up into what could be defined as a sitting position, but was more like a 'I feel like hell' sort of thing. As I craned my head around, I took note of some of the odd structures around me. Tall mountains, dark caves, deep trenches, those kinds of things, all made out of what looked like coal dust lumped together without any water or some sort of liquid. _

_And for some reason, that last thing was the one that caused me to realize what's going on. _

_I'm dead. _

_The injection worked._

_I'm freaking DEAD._

_Hol-y CRAP._

_"Oh get off your high horse," a voice said from behind me. "It's not THAT exciting." _

_I scrambled to my feet and quickly spun around, coming face to face with someone that I never thought I would see again._

_He stood with his weight leaning on his right leg and his hands in his jeans pockets. He also sported a dark red t-shirt with a brown denim jacket that I knew all too well. A gold amulet was strung around his neck and I recognized it instantly, for it used to be an important part of my favorite TV show. _

_But it couldn't be. _

_"Jimmy?" I asked as I hesitantly walked toward him and he smirked, brown hair spiked in the same punky fashion that I remembered. _

_"In the," he began, but then stopped, his smirk turning into a full blown grin. "Well, I was about to say in the flesh, but then thought better of it since, you know, we're not exactly solid."_

_"Oh my God," I whispered and stumbled another step in his direction, feeling tears well up in my eyes. "It's really you." _

_"You got it kid."_

_With a cry, I launched myself at him and he caught me in a tight, familiar hug, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and holding me close. Dignity forgotten, I began sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder and he soothingly rubbed my back, bending his head down to kiss the top of mine. _

_"I've missed you so much!" I cried and clutched him tighter, not wanting to ever let go. _

_"I know kiddo. I've missed you too... more than you can ever imagine."_

_He pushed back to hold me at arms length and gently wiped the tears from my eyes. I finally found the strength to get ahold of myself and ask the questions that were burning in my mind._

_"Where are we?" I asked as I stepped out of his hold and looked around again. "And how are we even here?"_

_"It's sort of hard to explain," My not-so-dead-to-me-but-definitely-dead former best friend said and rubbed the back of his neck. "But... no one really knows what this place is called. However, we do know what it is_."

"_Okay, so spill." _

_"Think of where we're standing as your spawn point in Minecraft. This-"_

_"Wait, how do you know about Minecraft?"_

_"I've been watching, keeping up with the latest stuff."_

_"Right then. Continue."_

_"Gladly. So just beyond those mountains is a city, yes we do have cities here, and that's where most of us live. Others decide to live in the caves, which are actually pretty cool. I mean, the tops of the tunnels are lit by these glowing emeralds and it really gives everything an earthy quality in there. But we all stay away from the 'spawn point' because we want new people to find us, not the other way around."_

_"Okay, so why were you here then?"_

_"Isn't it obvious? I was waiting for you." _

_"Still trying to look through my window, eh?"_

_"That was ONE time!... And we lived next door to each other, come on!"_

_I held my hands up in mock surrender, feeling like I was fourteen years old all over again._

_"But you didn't answer my question. What IS this place?"_

_He sighed, seemingly upset, but then threw another one of his goofy smiles. _

_"Well, since it has no name, I like to call it New Earth and the city, New New York."  
_

_I gave him a look that had 'you so did not pull that reference' written all over it._

_"And this is where those who haven't completed their purpose go when they die." _

* * *

**Ta da! I really hope you guys liked this chapter! It took a little while to write and I like how it turned out. **

**As a heads up, the time on 'New Earth' is like the time in Supernatural's Hell. So 1 month would feel like ten years. And I did some calculations and found out that ten minutes would feel like just over an hour and a half. **

**Until the next update, adios mis amigos!**

**-Nopride**


End file.
